


Diamonds In The Sun

by Imaginary_Jo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Might add more tags later, Smut, Vampire Mickey Milkovich, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Jo/pseuds/Imaginary_Jo
Summary: Ian and Liam being the only ones surviving after a car accident. Liam gets sick shortly after, the doctors can't do anything about it.One day Ian meets this mysterious guy, Mickey Milkovich, who turns out to be a vampire.Feeling comes quick and Mickey's struggling with them. A vampire shouldn't be with a human, dangerous things could happen.(Alright Summaries are hard)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic, hope you guys will enjoy it :)

“So are you coming to the party on Friday? It’s gonna be great, I can already feel it.” Svetlana asks as she closes her locker and then turns to Ian as he places his schoolbooks into his locker.

“No I don’t think so.” Svetlana frowns at that and crosses her arms. Ian pulls out his backpack and starts to fish out his earphones. Cursing when he tries to untangle them. Seriously how can they get so tangled up when you haven’t touched them at all during the day?

“Come on, I’ll be there you know.” She says and looks at him with big puppy dog eyes. Ian sighs and gives up with his earphones, handing them to his friend when she stretches out her hand. She then starts to untangle them without any problem.

“I don’t know Svet, I just kinda want to be home with Liam you know?” Ian says and runs a hand through his hair. Svetlana hands the now untangled earphones to Ian and gives him a sad look.

“Is he worse?” She asks worriedly. Ian shrugs and closes his locker before he shrugs on his backpack.

“Well he isn’t better, he’s been pretty sick the whole week. He still has his ups and downs, some days he’s a bit better and the next day he’s worse again. I just wish the stupid doctors could find out what it is, but all they say is that they don’t know what it is and because of that, they can’t do anything. Last night he couldn’t sleep because he was coughing so much. This morning he was free from the fever which is good.” He then sighs and starts to walk, Svetlana follows him, keeping her sad eyes on him. “It’s so unfair. He’s only 10 years old, he should be outside, scrapping his kneecaps and fall down from trees and stuff, like normal kids do. Not be in bed and sick.” Svetlana nods and links her arm with his one.

“Do you think that…” Ian closes his eyes for a moment and swallows hard.

“We’ve both kinda figured out that he’s dying, but we don’t talk about it.” He then sighs again. “Fuck, he’s all I have left Svetlana.” Svetlana nods and rubs his arm. One and a half year ago, the Gallagher’s were involved in a car accident, a horrible one. Ian and Liam were the only ones who survived, the other siblings sadly didn’t make it. It was before Liam got sick, a sickness the doctors couldn’t understand and find a cure to. And Ian has been taking care of him ever since. Taking care of Liam and trying to focus on school isn’t always easy, it’s exhausting most of the time.

They both stop outside the entrance of the school, the afternoon sun shining down on them. Svetlana gives Ian a tight hug before she gives his cheek a kiss.

“Now go home and eat something, you’ve become so skinny lately, you have to take care of yourself too you know.” Svetlana says and jabs her finger into his chest.

“Come on I’ve always been skinny.” He says as he puts his earphones into his ears. Svetlana rolls her eyes.

“Yes you have, but not like this. Now go home and take care of yourself, yes?” Ian chuckles and flips her off before he starts to walk away. “You know what you need Carrot boy? A man who can take care of you.” Ian just shakes his head and snorts before shrugging up his backpack a bit. He can then hear Svetlana’s laughter echo through the afternoon air. He then takes out his phone and puts his music on shuffle and begins his walk home. Deciding to walk through the forest, or the “dark forest” as Svetlana calls it. He can almost hear her in his head. _“You shouldn’t walk there, it’s a dark and scary place, who knows who you’ll run into one day? I swear one day you’ll run into a murderer, and I’ll have to explain everything to your little brother.”_ He smirks at the memory, she’s always so paranoid about his safety. He can take care of himself, he knows how to kick ass. He’s a South Sider after all. His brother Lip used to teach him some tricks when they were younger, their sister Fiona used to yell at them for that. He smiles fondly at that memory. The loss of his siblings is still making his chest and heart ache. His life became so empty after they passed away. He’s glad that Liam is with him, but he’s not sure for how long. The thought of Liam possibly dying too makes his heart ache even more. He’ll be all alone if he actually dies, and he’s not ready for that. He doesn’t even know what he would have done if it wasn’t for Liam.

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, trying to get his negative thoughts to leave his mind as he enters the forest.

“Ugh seriously, I’m starving! I could actually drink human blood! And that’s something I usually stay away from.” Mandy groans and leans back against chimney. Mickey snorts at that as he climbs up on the roof and sits down next to his sister. “Like seriously, human blood is so disgusting nowadays. And I mean, all the shit they drink, eat and take, it’s no wonder really.” Mickey rolls his eyes, his sister is always so dramatic when she’s hungry.

“Well if you’re so hungry, you can go down to the kitchen and eat that super healthy salad you made last night.” Mandy scrunches her nose at that and slaps the backside of Mickey’s head, making him swear and swat after her hand. “Hey fuck off before I push you down from the roof alright!” Mandy only snorts at that and crosses her arms.

“Well sorry to break it to you, but that wouldn’t kill me you know.” She says and smirks at her older brother. She then nudges his shoulder. “Come on, don’t you ever get tempted to sink your teeth into a human and get the taste of human blood again?”

Mickey looks at his sister and raises an eyebrow at her. Really? She doesn’t remember what happened last time?

“Do I have to remind you that last time I did that, I got super drunk and became so fucking sick the day after.” Mandy bursts out laughing at that, clapping her thighs in the process. The look on Mickey’s face makes her laugh even more.

30 years ago, Mickey had tracked down a guy outside a bar after midnight. The thing was, the guy was so fucking wasted, he could hardly stand up. And he had taken some heavy drugs too. And since the guys’ blood was intoxicated, Mickey got smashed himself because of the mix of the drugs and the alcohol in the guys’ blood. Mandy had to drag him home. She made fun of him the day after when his pale skin had a shade of green.

“Ah man that was great! You were so sick the day after! I’ve never seen you that drunk, not even when we were humans. It was actually hilarious.” She says, pausing every now and then because of her laughter. Mickey only rolls his eyes at that. It was after that he decided to stay away from human blood and only drink animal blood. Sure, the temptation has been there a few times, he can’t deny that. Even though Mandy hates the taste, she still drinks human blood sometimes, only when she’s desperate for it.

“Whatever, sure make fun of me, do that, but next time it could be you, and then I’m gonna rub it in your face.” He says, feeling irritated all of a sudden. Sure he and his sister have grown closer ever since _that_ day when they became like this. But she’s still a huge pain in the ass and knows how to annoy the fuck out of him.

The wind then picks up a bit, and Mandy starts to sniff before she quickly stands up. Mickey looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you feel that smell? It’s so… I don’t know, sweet?” Mickey furrows his brow. Mandy has always been the one who can feel scents stronger, so no he can’t feel whatever scent she’s feeling now. He only shakes his head. Before he knows it, she jumps down from the roof and starts to run. He groans and jumps down too and runs after her.

He stops behind her and slowly walks up to her. Her eyes are scanning the area wildly. She then spots something. Her face breaks out into a big grin as she takes a look at her brother.

“Well look at that, you know what they say, redheads tastes delicious.” Mickey rolls his eyes at that. Bullshit, that’s something she’s made up herself.

Mandy crouches down so she’s hidden behind the bush and Mickey does the same. He can now hear the sound of the redhead coming closer. Mandy narrows her eyes a bit before she looks at Mickey and nudges his shoulder.

“Well that’s one hell of a attractive guy, don’t you think?” She asks and smirks. Mickey only glares at her before he sets his eyes on the redhead again. He’s walking with his hands in his jacket pockets and with his head down, earphones in his ears. Well sure, he’s attractive.

Mandy then stands up and before Mickey has the time to react, she walks out from their hideout and walks up to the guy. _Fucking Mandy!_ Mickey grits his teeth and lets out an annoyed sigh, seriously, one day he’ll rip her neck off and throw her body into a fire. But she’d probably survive that anyway. He watches as she skips up to the redhead and pats him on his shoulder. The redhead quickly spins around and it looks like he’s just about to tackle her. Mickey bites his lips to stop himself from laughing at that scene.

“Woah, easy there stranger.” Mandy says and smiles. The redhead pulls out his earphones and takes a step back from Mandy. “Well hello handsome, I’ve never seen you before.”

Mickey runs his hand down his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. Mandy’s pick up lines are the worst.

“Uhm.” The redhead looks around, clearly uncomfortable, poor guy. “I-I usually walk here after school.” He then tucks the earphones into his pocket, shifting from one foot to another. And that’s Mickey’s cue to step out from the bushes and save the poor guy from his little sister.

“Please Mandy, don’t scare the poor kid.” He says and stands next to her, and this time he gets a better look at the redhead. And damn he is attractive with his red hair that’s been ruffled by the wind, and green eyes and freckles. The redhead then looks up at him and their eyes lock for a short moment before he looks away again.

“Kid huh? Looks like I’m just a year or two younger than yourself.” The redhead then says. Mickey and Mandy give each other a knowing look. Oh if the guy only knew.

“Anyway, I’m Mandy, as you now know already. And this is my big brother Mickey, he may look tough but he’s actually a soft bear.” She says and ruffles his hair. Mickey slaps her hand away and glares at her. “Hey shut your mouth! I’m not a soft bear what the fuck?!” He says through gritted teeth. The redhead actually smiles at that, a small smile though. He then looks up at them.

“Uhm, I’m Ian.” He then says, still looking pretty uncomfortable. He then stuffs his hands in his pockets and shifts from one foot to another again.

“Well now we aren’t strangers anymore.” Mandy then says with a big smile. Mickey rolls his eyes for the hundredth time of the day and he’s sure his eyes will get stuck if he keeps rolling them. Ian actually snorts at that and gives Mandy a smirk. And Mandy immediately gets heart eyes because of that.

“Now you sound like that murderous clown from the movie you know.” Mickey bursts out laughing at that, and Mandy’s offended face doesn’t help much either. He then catches Ian looking at him, smirk still on his face. Damn that smirk. “Well I better get going, but uh, it was nice seeing you two, guess I’ll run into you two some other time, right?” Mandy smiles at that and links her arm with Mickey’s. “Absolutely.” She says before she drags Mickey with her. Ian keeps looking at them as the two siblings disappears into the forest, he can’t help but get a strange feeling about them but he can’t put his finger on what it is.

Ian kicks his shoes off and drops his backpack at the door as soon as he gets home. He then walks into Liam’s room. The only thing visible is the top of his little brother’s head, the rest of his body is hidden under his thick duvet. The plate with the pancakes Ian placed at his nightstand table before he went to school is still there, and the food is untouched. He sighs and sits down next to his brother. He places a gentle hand on his shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb. Liam stirs and slowly opens his tired eyes. Ian gives him a small smile.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” He then asks as Liam slowly turns around so he’s on his back. Ian then places his hand over his younger brother’s forehead, frowning when he feels how warm he is. “The fever is back again.” He says, more to himself. Liam coughs before he pulls the duvet up to his chin.

“I’m freezing.” He says in a weak voice and it pains Ian to hear him like this. He shouldn’t be like this. He should be outside, enjoy life, make friends and stay at sleepovers. He looks at the plate again and frowns, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon. He haven’t even touched his orange juice, and with a fever like that, he needs to drink something. He then picks up a blanket from the floor and wraps it around his brother and gives him a sad smile.

“Do you want to eat something? You haven’t eaten since yesterday. And you need to drink something so you won’t dehydrate.” Liam only shakes his head slowly at that. Ian sighs and looks down at the floor for a short moment before he gets an idea. “Hey, how about I go and make us some grilled cheese huh? You know like the ones Fiona used to do.” He says softly, running his hand over Liam’s head. Liam looks up at him and smiles at the mention of their older sister. He then nods. Ian takes the plate he left this morning and walks out to the kitchen. He then starts to prepare the grilled cheese and pours a new glass of orange juice to his brother and also a glass for himself.

He remembers how Fiona used to make them grilled cheese after school. They used to eat it together before she helped them with homework. She was like a mother and a sister at the same time, taking care of them, making dinner, making sure they all got ready for school, washing their clothes and taking care of them when they were sick.

He then walks into Liam’s room with the plates and the orange juice and sits down next to him. He then puts his plate on the nightstand before he helps Liam to sit up against the wall. He then gives him his plate and smiles when he sees him taking a small bite of his food.

Svetlana should see him now. That he _is_ eating. But she would roll her eyes and say that grilled cheese isn’t real food. But at least he’s eating something.

After eating half of the grilled cheese, Liam takes his glass and drinks the juice in one go. Sighing and breathes heavily as he puts the glass down. Even that small thing makes him out of breath. He then sinks down in his bed and pulls the cover up towards his chin again. He then sniffles and looks at the wall next to him, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“What is it buddy?” Ian asks and puts away his plate before he puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder, rubbing it.

“Do you think I’m gonna die?” Liam asks after a moment of silence, looking at his older brother with sad eyes.

Well that question has been on Ian’s mind for a while. And seeing the sadness and fear in his younger brother’s eyes makes his heart ache. He lays down behind his brother and pulls him towards his chest, holding him close. Liam leans against him, closing his eyes.

“I don’t know.” He then answers quietly, because that’s the truth. And he’s not sure if he’s happy that he doesn’t know what will happen to his little brother or not.

“If I die…then you will be the only one left. You’ll be on your own and I don’t want that.” Liam then whispers and gives away a small sob. Ian hugs him closer and he can feel how Liam grasps his arms tightly.

“Let’s not think about that now. We take one day at a time alright?” Liam sobs again and nods. He then feel how Liam gets heavy against him and how his breathing becomes deeper. And it’s only then that Ian lets his own tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters starts with the accident Ian and Liam were in, just a little warning.

_He slowly opens his eyes and the first thing he can feel is the horrible pain that shoots through his whole body. The vision is blurry but he can still see the flashes of red and blue lights and the muffled sound, like it’s underwater, of people shouting. He slowly look to the side, the movement making his neck hurt like hell. Fiona’s body is leaning against the steering wheel, blood running down from the side of her head, soaking her hair. He wants to reach out to her but he can’t find the strength to do it. He wants to shout out to her, ask if she’s okay, but he can’t find the energy to speak._

_He then sees Lip, his eyes are open and he’s looking at him. Looking without blinking… No that must be his brain playing tricks on him. He wants to check on the others but he’s so tired, he can’t find the energy to move. The voices are getting closer now and it sounds like someone is trying to break in to the car. He’s so tired. The last thing he sees before his eyes closes is a man who’s speaking to him. His lips are moving but there’s no sound._

_He drifts in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he sees women dressed in blue, with their heads close to each other, clearly having hushed conversations. Sometimes he can hear voices but everything is black. And everything hurts. “Where am I?” He’s not sure if he’s said that or if it’s only been in his head._

_“Ah look, he’s awake. How do you feel Mr Gallagher?” A nurse asks once he’s fully awake. He tries to speak but it still hurts. The nurse gives him a sad smile. “Do you know where you are?” She then asks. Her voice is very kind and sweet. He takes a slow look around, letting his eyes wander. Well it clearly looks like a hospital. He slowly nods._

_“Do you know what happened?” Another nurse then asks. He shakes his head. Not really. He remembers how he and his siblings were in a car, they were going somewhere, but he can’t really remember where. “You’ve been in a car accident, the police caught the driver who caused the head-on collision. He was drunk and high and he drove over to the wrong side of the road, way over the speed limit.”_

_He swallows, and he can feel how his heart speeds up and the panic starts to rise. Where are the others? Are they ok? He opens his mouth and closes it again. He’s still so tired but he must ask. He must know._

_“W-where are the…others?” He then asks, and his voice sounds so weak and his throat is dry. The nurses takes a look at each other and he can feel how a cold feeling spreads through his body. One of the nurses takes a chair and sits down next to him. She then folds her hands and takes a deep breath._

_“I’m sorry but they didn’t make it. We managed to save the youngest one, Liam. Your older sister and brother were already dead when the rescue team pulled you out. Your little sister passed away on the way to the hospital and your little brother passed away a while after he arrived to the hospital. We did everything we could, we’re so sorry.”_

_No…No that can’t be true! They can’t be gone! It’s impossible! He can feel how he’s starting to breath faster and it still feels like he can’t get any air in. This can’t be happening!_

He gasps and quickly sits up from his bed. The sheets are down at the floor and his skin is sticky with sweat and he can feel how tears are running down from his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He then sits at the edge of the bed with his feet down at the floor. He leans his head in his hands with his elbows on his thighs.

It’s been a while since the last time he had one of these nightmares, about the accident. It’s like reliving that moment again. He runs a hand through his now damp hair before he checks the time on his phone. It’s 3:23 AM. He doesn’t feel like going to sleep again, afraid that the nightmare will start again. Maybe he can text Svetlana and see if she’s awake, or if she’s passed out since she’s at the party she talked about earlier that week.

**Ian (3:24 AM):** You awake or have you passed out?

**Svetlana (3:26 AM):** I’m awake, just got home from the party. Why aren’t you asleep Carrot Boy?

**Ian (3:27 AM):** I just woke up, don’t feel like sleeping right now.

**Svetlana (3:29 AM):** Nightmare?

Well she knows him well.

**Ian (3:29 AM):** Yes

**Svetlana (3:30 AM):** About the accident? Wanna talk about it?

**Ian (3:30 AM):** Yes and no I don’t really wanna talk about it. How was the party btw?

He gets up from the bed and walks out to the kitchen and takes a glass and fills it with cold water. Drinking it all in one go. He then walks to Liam’s room and slowly opens the door. He’s fast asleep, with the duvet up to his nose. His phone then vibrates in his hand and he looks down at it as he closes the door to Liam’s room. The blue light from his phone is lightning up his face in the dark

**Svetlana (3:36 AM):** The party was good, tasted the most disgusting shots ever, seriously it was like swallowing pure poison. And I’m Russian so believe me when I say it was like pure poison. One of the guys threw up in the pool. The guy who lived there didn’t get so happy. One of the girls passed out next to the garbage cans, which was hilarious. The guy who was supposed to follow me home passed out so no D for me, which sucks.

Ian actually chuckles at that. The cold feeling from the nightmare is now gone after talking to his best friend.

**Ian (3:40 AM):** Wow, sounds like a wild night, well better luck next time then ;) You better get some sleep now then, you have a very fun morning ahead of you.

**Svetlana (3:42 AM):** Ugh yeah don’t remind me of it. Please tell me to not drink so much next time.

**Ian (3:42 AM):** Both you and I know that you won’t listen to me so

**Svetlana (3:43 AM):** Damn right I won’t, well goodnight sweet face, hope you can get some sleep again, I’ll talk to you when I’m more human again tomorrow ❤️

**Ian (3:43 AM):** You mean today 😉 And yeah goodnight ❤️

**Svetlana (3:44 AM):** Whatever smartass

Ian smiles at the screen before he locks the phone and puts it on his nightstand table. He then picks up his duvet from the floor and gets into bed again. Maybe he can fall asleep now. He wraps himself into his duvet and closes his eyes.

But after about an hour and a half of tossing and turning he sighs and gives up. He throws off the duvet and gets up again. He puts on his running clothes and digs after his running shoes that somehow managed to get under his bed. He then sneaks out and checks on Liam again. He then takes a piece of paper and writes down “ _Out for a run, be back soon.”_ Just in case he’ll wake up before he’s back. He then carefully strokes Liam’s head before he heads out.

Running has always been some kind of freedom. He went out on long and many runs after the accident. Pushing his body over the limits every time.

He’s still running but not as much as he did then. It’s an effective way to clear his mind from things.

He runs towards the forest, it’s a good running place. The sun is now on it’s way up and the air is pleasantly cool. He stops in the middle of the forest and bends down a bit, placing his hands on his knees and taking some deep breaths. The sound of someone approaching him makes him quickly turn around. Mickey?

“Mickey? What are you doing here?” He asks and straightens his back. Mickey only lifts an eyebrow at that.

“I could ask you the same, it’s almost six in the morning.” He then takes a look at Ian up and down. “You running away from someone?” Ian breathes out a short laugh at that.

“You could almost say that yeah, well it’s more my mind I’m running away from.” He says and starts to stretch his legs a bit, just so he has something to do. He takes a look at Mickey up and down. Well it doesn’t look like he just got out of bed. Wearing a sleeveless black hoodie and dark blue jeans. Black hair slicked back a bit, well he looks pretty…good, damn good. It also looks like he’s been awake for a few hours, very strange sleeping pattern maybe?

“You uh, you always out running this early in the morning?” He asks and rubs his nose with his tattooed knuckles. And only now Ian notices the tattoos on his hands. FUCK U-UP

“Couldn’t sleep. But what about you huh? You always out here this early in the morning?” Grinning when he hears Mickey chuckle.

“You could say that I also had trouble sleeping.” He says and rubs his nose again with his U-UP knuckles while looking down at the ground.

Ian can’t help but get the feeling that there is something with this guy, but he can’t put his finger on what it is. But there is also something about Mickey that draws Ian to him. There is something mysterious about the dark haired guy.

He’s never seen him or his sister before either, not in school. Maybe they just moved here? His sister looked like to be the same age as himself too.

“Uh, are you and your sister new in town? I haven’t seen you two at school” Ian then says after a few moments of awkward silence. Mickey then looks up at him and shrugs one shoulder.

“Nah, feels like we’ve lived here forever, and fuck school, I’m fucked for life anyway. I’m gonna be stuck here anyways, so no need of an education.” Ian only chuckles and shakes his head.

“Well what an optimist.” Mickey only grins at that and shrugs again. Ian then takes out his phone and checks the time. “Well I better get going before my little brother wakes up, but uh, it was nice seeing you again Mickey.” He says with a soft smile which Mickey returns before he gives him a short nod.

Ian then begins his run home, and it doesn’t matter how hard he tries, he still can’t get Mickey out of his head for some reason. Seriously, he’s only seen him two times, but there is something about him.

Mickey groans and runs his FUCK hand down his face. This is bad, really bad. There is something that draws him to the redhead. This is all Mandy’s fault, if it wasn’t for her, he would never have met the redhead. And that would have been for the best. Vampires and humans don’t go well together, they shouldn’t either. Too dangerous. But he can’t help but want to get to know Ian more, but it’s a risky thing. Humans doesn’t know about vampires and it must stay that way.

And it doesn’t help that the redhead is attractive as hell either. Mickey groans again and hit his fist into the nearest tree, creating a hole in it. He stares at the hole for a while, he can easily destroy a human being and that thought makes his stomach turn. He’s a monster compared to others. He sighs and takes a look at the spot Ian stood at a few minutes ago.

He didn’t lie when he told Ian that he’s fucked for life. Meanwhile Ian moves forward in life, Mickey will forever be stuck like this. Pretty fucking depressing.

“Fucking redhead.” He mutters as he slowly begins his walk back home.

It doesn’t take long after Mickey closes the front door before Mandy is next to him. She has that annoying look in her eyes. Oh she knows something’s up.

“How was hunting?” She asks and rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet. Mickey mutters a “Good” before he heads into the living room, throwing himself down onto the big couch. Mandy grins and sits down next to him. “Did you meet someone too? A redheaded guy maybe?” Her grin grows bigger when Mickey rolls his eyes. “Oh I think you’re interested in him, and I don’t mean in the blood sucking way.” Mickey groans and sinks down on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

“Shut the fuck up Mandy! This is fucked up and so wrong! Vampires shouldn’t be with humans, they should be far away from them.” He then hits her hard on her arm, making her curse loudly. “This is all your fault by the way, if it wasn’t for your stupid ass running into him, I wouldn’t be in this fucking mess now.” Mandy then flies up from the couch laughing.

“I knew it! You _are_ interested in him! That’s so sweet.” Mickey flies up from the couch too at that and glares at her.

“You fucking bitch!.” He growls which makes Mandy laugh before she takes off at the speed of light with Mickey shortly after her.

Ian runs a hand through his still wet hair from the shower before he takes out two plates and puts them on the counter. He then takes the frying pan and puts some pancakes on his and Liam’s plates. Just when Ian’s about to get the orange juice, he hears the door to Liam’s room open. He turns around and smiles when he sees his little brother walking out from his room, wrapped in a blanket. He’s up and walking, which is good, but it will leave him exhausted afterwards.

Liam slowly sits down on one of the chairs at the table and breathes out a bit. Ian puts the plate with pancakes in front of Liam and gives him a small smile.

“Try and eat some of it.” He says softly before kissing the top of his head. He then pours some orange juice into his glass and swallows his morning meds together with it.

Liam gives him a relieved smile, glad that his big brother still takes care of himself.

“Have you been out running this morning?” Liam asks after taking a small bite of his breakfast. Ian takes a sip of his coffee and nods.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep so I went out for a run.” Liam nods slowly as he carefully chews his breakfast, eyes never leaving Ian’s. Ian can sense his concern and gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry buddy, it’s not like it used to be. It’s been a while now since I was out on a run.” Liam nods again before he looks down at his plate, pushing his breakfast around.

There is a moment of silence in the kitchen after that. The only sound is the scraping sounds from the plates as they’re slowly eating their breakfast. Liam then pushes the half full plate away from himself and sighs as he crosses his arms over the surface of the table and leans his forehead against them. Ian puts down his cup of coffee and tilts his head a bit, watching his brother with concern.

“I’ve been having nightmares again.” Liam then mumbles after a short moment. Ian leans forward a bit and grabs his little brother’s hand with his much larger one. He rubs his thumb across Liam’s knuckles. Liam then looks up and Ian can now see how tired he looks. “Have you been having nightmares again too?” He then asks. Ian breathes out a short laugh.

“Does it show?” Ian then asks. Liam nods slowly.

“You look tired, well more tired than you use to do.” He says and looks down at the table again, guilt written all over his face. He then starts to cough violently. Ian quickly rise from his chair and hurries to sit next to his little brother. He rubs his hand up and down on Liam’s back a few times before he wraps his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to himself. Liam coughs a few more times before he tiredly slumps against his elder brother.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you buddy, it’s alright.” He whispers against the side of Liam’s head. He then holds him close, leaning his chin on top of his little brother’s head. Liam closes his eyes and leans a bit more against him.

“I’m sorry, I’m one of the reasons you’re so tired all the time, you shouldn’t have to take care of me everyday, I don’t want you to worry about me all the time.” He says so quietly Ian almost misses it. Ian leans back a bit so he can look his little brother in the eyes.

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry, sick or not, I’d still worry about you all the time you know. And don’t worry about me, don’t waste your energy on that. I’m fine.” He says with a small smile.

“But you have school too.” Ian only shakes his head and stands up. He then help Liam up, wrapping his arm around his shoulders again, holding him close.

“Don’t worry about that, come on let’s go and watch some TV, I’ll even let you decide what we can watch.” Liam’s face lights up a bit at that.

The fact is that Ian has already noticed how his grades are getting worse in school. His free time goes to take care of Liam, which leaves him too exhausted to study afterwards. But he’d never say that to his little brother, he has enough things to worry about right now.

About 20 minutes into Teenage mutant ninja turtles, Liam is asleep against Ian, he can feel the fever heat from his little brother. He looks down at him with sad eyes. Life is really unfair, he would really take Liam’s place any day.

He then feels how his phone vibrates.

**Svetlana (10:27 AM)** Ugh please, kill me now and do it fast!!!! I just woke up and the hangover is a nightmare

Ian grins at the screen, well it must be the so called poison she drank at the party. Now he can pay back for all the times she’s made fun of him when he’s been half dead because of a hangover.

**Ian (10:28 AM)** That bad huh? What happened to “I never get a hangover after a party.”

He can almost hear her groan and see how she rolls her eyes at his text.

**Svetlana (10:30 AM)** Fuck you! This is horrible! I’d rather die right now, I swear I will never make fun of you when you’re hungover again, how have you even survived?!

**Ian (10:31 AM)** Well welcome to the club, I wondered when you would join, and what can I say, I’m awesome that way

**Svetlana (10:32 AM)** Whatever, hey Andrew asked about you last night btw, he wondered if you’ll come to the BBQ party next month ;) He’s into you Carrot boy, maybe you should take the chance huh? you need a man in your life.

Ian groans at that. Andrew has been after him for almost a year now and he doesn’t give up. No matter how many times Ian has told him that he’s not interested. Sure he’s a nice guy but he’s not his type. There is a certain black haired guy who enters his mind though. Ian quickly shakes his head at that, come on he’s hardly met that guy!

**Ian (10:34 AM)** Svet you know he’s not my type, I’ve tried to tell you that for almost a year now, there will never be a thing between us, I don’t feel anything for that guy, he’s nice sure, but no.

**Svetlana (10:35 AM)** Not even a one night stand?

**Ian (10:35 AM)** No Svet, not even that.

Liam breathes out a heavy sigh in his sleep and snuggles closer into his blanket next to Ian. He looks down at his little brother and smiles.

**Svetlana (10:37 AM)** Ugh fine, but can’t you come with me next time? Please, you’ll be my favourite ginger friend.

Ian sighs and rolls his eyes, He’s already said no once and Liam has told him that he should go out sometime too. He runs a hand down his face and puffs out his cheeks. Fine!

**Ian (10:39 AM)** Fine, and I’m your only ginger friend so I’m automatically your favourite ginger friend

**Svetlana (10:40 AM)** Yey! You’re the fucking best! Andrew will be so happy too 😉

Ian groans and throws down his phone on the couch next to him. He already knows that Andrew will be all over him. Well he has about a month to mentally prepare himself for that.

Liam stirs next to him, he then slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He then coughs a few times before he slowly looks up to Ian.

“Sorry I fell asleep, feels like I’m sleeping my life away nowadays, or what’s left of my life anyway.” He says with a tired voice.

Ian gives him a sad smile before he wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer, rubbing his arm up and down on Liam’s upper arm.

“Don’t worry about it, you should listen to your body, if it wants you to sleep then you should sleep. And don’t say that, we still don’t know if this will last forever, maybe one day you’ll get healthy again.” Liam gives him a sad smile at that. They’ve had this conversation so many times ever since he got sick. He wraps the blanket tighter around himself as he starts to shiver and tremble a bit. Ian notices it and picks up another blanket that’s hanging at the back of the couch. He then wraps it around his little brother and starts to rub both of his arms.

“Hey by the way, Svetlana asked me if I could go to a party with her next month, would you be okay with that?” Ian then asks after a moment of silence. Liam looks up at him and smiles.

“Yeah that’s actually very okay, you should go out and have fun you know, you don’t have to stay home every night with me. That’s not fair to you. And no don’t come with that ‘I’m your big brother and it’s my responsibility to take care of you’ really, it’s okay, I want you to go out and have fun.” He then takes some deep breaths, all those words left him out of breath.

“Well if you’re sure, then I’ll go.” Liam only nods and smiles again at that before he settles down next to Ian again, trying to focus on the Teenage mutant ninja turtles movies that’s still on the TV.

They then start to discuss about the movie and talk about which turtle is the best. Liam tells Ian that Raphael is the best and the coolest turtle, and how his strength is amazing. Ian only rolls his eyes and tells him that Michelangelo is obviously the best and also the coolest of them. Like come on, he’s the one with a skateboard and nunchucks. Liam rolls his eyes and laughs at how serious Ian is about this. They continue to bicker about who’s the best and why for a while longer before they settle into a comfortable silence while watching the movie. And for a moment, life feels pretty normal for both of them. Like there’s no sickness involved or anything.

“Hey, can we order a pizza tonight? Watching this movie makes me wanna eat pizza.” Liam then says after a while. Ian looks at him with raised eyebrows before some relief washes over him. Liam wanting to eat is a good sign, but they’ve been there before so he won’t get his hopes up.

“Yeah sure buddy, we can absolutely order some pizza.”

And later that night, when Ian stands in the kitchen with his phone against his ear, he gets a feeling that someone’s watching him. But when he turns around to look out the window, there’s no one there. He then turns around to finish his order but takes one last look out the window before he walks into the living room.

But what he didn’t see, was a black haired guy running faster than humanly possible away from the kitchen window and away into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Twitter: Starwalker97


	3. Chapter 3

Ian and Svetlana are sitting at a table in the library, sharing Ian’s earphone while they’re studying, or trying to study anyway. Svetlana is flipping lazily through some pages in her book while she’s biting on her pen. Ian has his arms crossed on the table with his forehead resting on his forearms. He gave up studying a while ago when it felt like his eyes would either fall out or that his eyelids would hit the surface on the table.

The first thing Svetlana did that morning when they met outside school was to comment on how dark the circles around his eyes were and how pale his face was. He looked more dead than alive.

Liam got a very nasty fever the night before and he had fever dreams every time he fell asleep which caused him to wake up after less than an hour. He also had some nasty hallucinations because of the fever, which left him scared of course. So Ian had spent the whole night with only a few minutes of sleep here and there next to his little brother. Thankfully the fever had gone down during the morning hours.

Ian insisted that he could stay home from school and watch over him but Liam only shook his head at that and told him to go, he was exhausted after the rough night and would probably sleep the whole day anyway. Ian being the good brother he is, didn’t like that idea but went to school anyway and here he is now, half asleep with his head on the table in the library.

Svetlana glances at him with a sad smile before she looks up to the sound of footsteps coming closer to them. It’s one of their professors and he’s walking towards them. She nudges Ian’s arm a few times, which causes him to groan and slowly lift his head. His green eyes are unfocused for a few seconds before he sits up a bit more straight when he sees who’s walking towards them. He then takes out the earphone from his left ear and Svetlana takes out the other one from her right ear.

The professor gives them a small smile before he stops in front of them, he puts his hands on the table and leans forward towards Ian a bit and Ian automatically leans back in his chair a bit.

“Mr Gallagher, do you have a moment?” He then asks. Ian takes a quick questioning look at Svetlana before he looks back at the professor and nods but he doesn’t get up from his chair. The professor notices this and sighs a bit at that. “I’d like to meet you after school one day, we need to talk about your grades.” Oh shit.

“My grades huh?” Ian then asks and crosses his arms, sliding down on his chair a bit.

“Yes, I’m afraid they’re getting lower. You’ve always been one of my top students and seeing you failing in your classes is a bit concerning.” He then gives him one of those small smiles again and Ian wants to crawl out from his own skin and sink down under the floor. “I know you’ve been going through a very hard time lately and I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling after everything. So I’d like to meet you after school one day when you have some free time, we can discuss how to fix this.” Ian can feel how Svetlana’s eyes are burning holes at the side of his head. He hesitates for a short moment before he shrugs.

“Okay.” The professor stands up again and he almost looks too happy with that before he walks away again. Svetlana hits him on the arm, which makes him wince. She then swears and calls him a stupid idiot in Russian.

“Are you really that stupid? Don’t you understand that he only wants to get into your pants? Are you really giving up on your life right now? Should I get more worried about you?” She continues to ramble before Ian turns to her and grabs her shoulders to calm her down.

“Calm down Svet, I’m not going to meet up with him after school, I know that he’s a fucking creep and he gives me fucking bedroom eyes every time I’m at his classes, why do you even think I always sit at the back of the classroom? But I couldn’t just say no, he’d ask questions. It was just easier to say yes but that doesn’t mean I will do it, Jesus fuck what do you even think of me?” Svetlana relaxes at that and slams her book shut before she puts it in her bag. Muttering something in Russian that Ian doesn’t understand. “What was that?” He asks.

“I said that he’s a fucking pervert pig.” Ian actually laughs at that because only Svetlana would come up with something like that. He closes his book too and rubs his eyes a few times before he takes the can of energy drink that’s been next to him the entire time, he downs the last of it before he throws it into the trash bin that’s next to them.

“That shit will kill you one day.” Svetlana says as she picks up her lip balm from her bag and starts to put it on her lips.

“It keeps me awake though.” Svetlana rolls her eyes before she smacks her lips a few times.

“Oh yes I’m sure it does, you were sleeping before Professor pervert came. Seriously, you need to rest and take care of yourself too. I can come over and watch over Liam for a few nights so you can get some well needed sleep and a few well needed meals before you turn into a walking skeleton. You need to get out more too, meet some people, maybe even meet your life partner, I’m sure he’s out there somewhere waiting for you.” Ian only rolls his eyes at that but he can’t help but smirk when a black haired boy flies through his mind once again, he’s been doing that a lot lately and it frustrates Ian to no end sometimes because he hardly know him. But he wants to get to know him. But he doesn’t even know where he lives, the only time he’s seen him is in the forest.

“Ooh wait a second, that smirk! Have you met someone? Tell me more.” Svetlana then says, her eyes shining with curiosity. Damn why can’t he control himself? Now she won’t leave him alone until he tells her.

“Uh well, I actually met this guy in the forest when I was on my way home from school last week.” Svetlana narrows her eyes at him when he mentions the forest and he’s very sure that she’ll give him a lecture on how dangerous the dark forest is, well he can always pretend that he’s listening to her anyway.

“And his sister was with him, they looked to be the same age as us but I’ve never seen them before. Not in town and not in school. I’ve only met him two times but I swear Svetlana, there is something about him, I don’t know what it is but there is really something special about him. It’s like a force or something that’s pulling me towards him every time I see him. It’s really strange and I’ve never felt like that towards someone before, not even towards the guys I’ve dated and thought I’d love forever. It’s actually very weird. He has this kind of mystery around him. I really want to get to know him more but I don’t even know where he lives and the only time I’ve seen him is in the forest.” Svetlana nods and hums every now and then, to show that she’s listening. She puts her elbow on the table and leans her chin on her hand.

“What does he look like?” She then asks with a soft smile, happy that he’s finally really interested in someone.

“He’s got the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, it’s crazy, I’ve never seen eyes like that, they’re so clear. He’s got this really black hair that’s combed back and damn that looks so good.” Ian says with a dreamy look that only makes Svetlana snicker a bit because he look ridiculous but she’s happy for him anyway.

“Does this mysterious guy have a name?” She then asks after a short moment of silence. Ian snaps out from his thoughts and looks at her, blinking a few times.

“Mickey.” Svetlana snorts at that before she laughs, shaking her head at him. “Come on Svet, that’s like hella cute alright? It seriously suits him.” Svetlana stands up, still laughing a bit.

“If you say so orange boy, come on now, last class before we are free from this prison and you can go look for this Mysterious Mickey Mouse boy.” Ian rolls his eyes at her before he slowly stands up too.

The last class goes by slowly, Ian keeps looking at the clock on the wall and it feels like time moves backwards. He just wants to get out from school and go out and look for Mickey. Call him desperate if you’d like but he’s so fucking curious about him. He wants to get to know him, hell he even wants to get to know his sister. There’s one problem though, what if Mickey won’t ever feel the same? Or what if Mickey isn’t even gay? His gaydar is pretty damn good most of the times, he can sense if someone he meets is gay most of the time and he’s been right many times. But it’s really tricky with Mickey, sure he’s only met him twice and for very short moments, but that isn’t a problem most of the times.

Seriously, time can’t go slower than it already does, is the clock on the wall even working?

“Tell me why are we hiding in the bushes? And why the hell did you bring me with you? You know how sensitive my skin is to the sunlight.” Mickey mutters as he crosses his arms. It’s not the first time that Mandy get a stupid idea but this is ridiculous. Mandy rolls her eyes at him.

“Seriously, the sunlight never gets down here because of the trees stupid, this forest is called The Dark Forest for a reason you know. And no your skin isn't sensitive to the sunlight, what the hell?”

“Alright you totally made that shit up, this forest doesn’t have a name.” Mandy makes an annoyed sound at her brother before she takes his arm and drags him down so he’s crouching next to her.

“Whatever. Anyway I’m doing you a favour.” She says as she lowers her voice. Mickey raises an eyebrow at that, not really understanding what the heck she’s talking about. “I was sneaking around the school Ian is attending at and I saw him leave the building five minutes ago. I saw him heading towards this forest, he does that everyday when he’s walking home from school.” Now Mickey raises both of his eyebrows at her. Is she for real?

“Wait, are you stalking him? How creepy isn’t that? And what do you mean you’re doing me a favour?”

Mandy breathes in sharply at that as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Mickey didn’t only lose his life before he became a vampire, he also lost his brain apparently. She then hits him hard on the shoulder, which makes him curse loudly before he rubs the now sore spot.

“I dragged your ass over here so you can get to know the guy, I know you’ve been over at his place, watching him, and you’re asking me if I’m stalking him? You’re not much better yourself you know. Now we both know that he walks through the forest every day when he’s walking home from school, a perfect way for you to just randomly run into him every now and then and get to know him.”

“For fuck sake Mandy! How many times do I have to tell you that vampires and humans can’t be together? Humans shouldn’t even know that vampires exists, and you want me to get to know him, and he’s a human if you didn’t know that already. And no! Don’t fucking hit me again, I’ll fucking break your neck if you do!” Mandy glares at him and is just about to argue back with him when she feels the scent of Ian coming closer. She then grabs Mickey’s arm tightly, pulling him towards her while she smirks at him, blinking a few times. She then looks around her shoulder. Ian’s red hair is shining in the somewhat dark forest.

“Relax, get to know him, threaten him to keep his mouth shut if you have to, go and have some fun for once, he’s gonna die one day anyway.” She says before she pushes him out from the bushes, making him stumble a bit. He raises his eyebrows at his sister. What the fuck?

“The fuck Mandy? That was pretty harsh even for you to say.” Mandy only smiles sweetly at him before she quickly disappears and hides up in one of the very tall trees.

“Mickey?” Shit, Mickey can feel how his cold body turns even colder. He really wants to run away but that would really reveal that he’s unnatural. Better try and act like a normal human, but it’s been so long since he was one. He turns around, a bit too fast for his own likening and he grimaces a bit at that. But it seems like Ian didn’t notice, he’s walking up to him with a smile. “ _Take deep breathes you shithead! Make it look normal.”_ Mickey screams at himself in his head, and he takes a deep breath and fuck Ian smells so good, this is torture.

“Well hi, we meet here once again.” Mickey says and cringes at how high pitched his voice is. Ian chuckles at that as he shrugs up his backpack a bit on his shoulders. And the movement makes a new wave of Ian’s scent enter Mickey’s nose and he gets dizzy all of a sudden.

“Yeah, it’s starting to become a thing.” Mickey snorts a laugh at that and smiles tightly. _“It better not.”_ He thinks to himself. He then takes a quick look at the redhead. Damn, he looks paler than usual and there’s dark circles under is eyes. And he hates the protectiveness feeling that kicks in inside him. This isn’t good, this won’t end up good for him.

“Yo, you ok man? You look pretty tired.” Mickey then says, surprising himself with his words. Ian runs a hand through his hair, making it stand up a bit and Mickey’s fingers starts to itch, he just wants to reach out and thread his fingers through it to get it back in place. He just can’t help it, well to his own defence, it looks like Ian is about to fall apart any moment, it even looks like a strong gust of wind could knock him down. Does he even eat enough? And why does Mickey even care?

“Yeah I’m ok, a bit tired yes, school and shit you know.” He says with a shrug, Mickey nods even though he doesn’t know anything about school and shit, but it sounds like there’s something else that makes Ian look like he’s about to break. Hell he’s even paler than Mickey is and as a human that isn’t that healthy. Or at leas Mickey doesn’t think it is anyway. And fuck now he want’s to make sure that he’s alright and it’s all Mandy’s fault.

There’s an awkward silence then between them, both of them are now looking down at the ground. Mickey can’t see his sister but he can still see how she’s rolling her eyes at them from her hideout in one of the trees. Mickey then sighs and fuck it.

“Look uh, I don’t really know you and you don’t really know me.” _Well no shit and it should stay that way, for everyone’s safety._ “But uh, if you feel like you need to vent to someone or whatever the fuck you guys do when shit gets hard-“

“Are you saying that you’d like to see me again huh?” Ian asks with a smirk. That damn smirk.

“Fuck you, that’s what I’m saying.” Mickey then says as he tries to hide a smile. Ian then smiles softly at him and well Mickey knows for sure that he’s fucked now.

“Thanks Mick, I’d like to see you again too you know.” Ian then says with a shy smile and hell, well the _Vampires shouldn’t be around humans_ went straight out the window and Mickey has a really bad feeling about this already. Ian then looks down at his watch and frowns a bit. “I should get home, my little brother is waiting for me, but uh, it was really nice seeing you again, and well if you’d like, we could maybe hang one day or something, and my god that sounds so stupid.” He then looks away and his cheeks gets a lovely pink colour. Well isn’t that cute?

“Sure red, I’m sure my sister would like to get to know you more too.” He says loud enough for Mandy to hear it. Ian looks up at him again and he looks almost hopeful. A big smile then spreads on his face and he nods.

“Great, well see ya Mick.” He says and begins his walk home, he then turns around towards Mickey again, walking backwards. “You look great by the way, as you always do.” He then shoots him a charming smile before he turns around and quickly walks home. Mickey stands there, watching as Ian disappears into the forest, speechless.

Mandy then jumps down from the tree she’s been hiding in, landing right in front of Mickey, making him jump a bit. At first she glares at him before her face breaks into a big grin, and Mickey already knows that she’ll talk his ears off about what just happened. He turns around and starts to walk deeper into the forest, feeling the need for blood more than he’s ever had in his life as a vampire. Mandy quickly walks after him.

“You’re the most awkward person I’ve ever met, do you know that? He’s also pretty awkward which makes you two perfect for each other. Seriously, he’s so cute and he’s so into you, seriously. He was literally flirting with you, you can just make your move and-“

“No Mandy!” Mickey says with a raised voice, he then stops abruptly and turns around so he’s facing her. Mandy stops too, slightly taken aback by her brother’s outburst. Sure he’s yelled at her before, but this time he sounds…sad? Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes out a heavy sigh. “The worst part of this is that I want to make sure he’s okay now.” He then glares at his sister. “This is all your fault Mandy.”

“Yeah you’ve said that a few times now.” Mandy says with an eye roll. She then crosses her arms. “But seriously Mickey-“

“No, seriously Mandy, don’t you get it?” Mickey then hears movements in the forest and he can see an animal walking by, he then turns to his sister one last time. “I’m a monster Mandy, we both are, get that into your head. We’ll always be monsters.” He then takes off after the animal. Mandy stands still on the same spot with her arms crossed. She then looks sadly down at the ground. She’s sure that Ian wouldn’t think that, but maybe Mickey is right, maybe vampires and humans don’t get along in a loving kind of way. But that doesn’t mean that they can’t be friends with him. She smiles at that thought, well if Mickey won’t be Ian’s friend, then he can’t stop her from being that. But she’ll keep her and Mickey’s secret away from Ian, even though she’s sure that he wouldn’t tell anyone.

Ian closes the door with a tired sigh before he kicks off his black and white Nike shoes. He then lets his backpack fall to the floor with a thud, leaving it at the door before he makes his way into the living room. He then flops down onto the couch, rubbing his tired eyes before he leans his head back onto the headrest and closes his eyes. He’s bone tired and he just wants to sleep, he can’t even remember when he had a whole night sleep lately, or when he felt well rested. Well it was before the accident, and it feels like life just kept getting worse and harder after the car accident. He’s just happy that he hasn’t crashed after everything, that he’s still somewhat balanced.

He slowly opens his eyes and turns his head towards the door, he then looks down at his backpack and it almost feels like his homework is staring at him. He should really get up and try to study, he’s got some exams that’s getting closer and closer. He already knows that he’s behind on his studies. Well that creepy professor nicely reminded him of that today. He groans at the thought of that and covers his face with his hands before he slowly drags them down. He closes his eyes again and sinks down further onto to couch. _“I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes and then I’ll try and study.”_ He thinks for himself.

_The muffled sound of sirens and the flashing of red and blue lights are the first thing he notices when he wakes up. His sight is blurry, everything is just a mix of colours. He tries to move but he can’t move without his entirely body hurting. He sees movement at the corner of his eyes. He slowly turns his head, the pain that shoots through his neck almost makes him pass out. He sees Fiona’s limp body hang over the steering wheel, but there is someone next to her. He can’t see what or who it is. But it looks like a person who’s leaning its face against Fiona’s neck. He blinks a few times and his vision get’s a bit clearer. He can now see the head of the person who’s having it’s face against Fiona’s neck. He opens his mouth, trying to say something, but no word comes out. The person then lifts its head and looks straight at Ian. The person is faceless but he can clearly see blood running down from where the person’s mouth is supposed to be. The blood is slowly running down from its face and down to its chin, slowly dropping down onto the seat Fiona’s sitting on. The sight is horrifying and Ian opens his mouth to scream, but no sound comes out._

Ian jerks awake with a gasp. He can feel the sweat running down from his forehead. He looks around to see where he is. He’s still on the couch but he has a blanked over him. Liam. Shit. He quickly scrambles up from the couch and walks into Liam’s room. He’s in bed with a book in his hands. His little brother looks up at him and frowns when he sees the look on his big brother’s face.

“Shit Liam, I’m so sorry I fell asleep, how long was I even asleep? Shit I should make some dinner.” He’s just about to walk out from Liam’s room but Liam stops him.

“Easy Ian, it’s okay, I went to the kitchen and got some cereal earlier.” Ian actually breathes out in relief at that, glad that Liam managed to get something to eat. “You’ve slept for four hours. I didn’t want to wake you, I’ve seen how tired you’ve been lately, but I’ve never seen you this tired, it looked like you were about to collapse this morning. You clearly needed the rest. And to be honest, you don’t even look well rested now either.” He then goes quiet, studying Ian’s face some more. “Did you have a nightmare again?” Ian breathes out a small humourless laugh at that.

“Does it show?” He asks as he runs a hand through his hair, he should really take a shower, but he need to make some dinner first. He takes a quick glance down at his watch. It’s 7:30 pm.

“Yeah, it kinda looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

Ian gives him a small sad smile. “I’m fine, just a bit shaken, what do you want for dinner.” He quickly changes the subject, making Liam roll his eyes.

“I’m not that hungry, but I’ll eat whatever you make.” Ian nods before he walks to the kitchen. He frowns when he opens the fridge and finds it mostly empty, the only thing there is a half pack of juice, and some butter. Shit, he needs to go grocery shopping, he’s forgotten about it. He makes a mental note that he must do it tomorrow after school. He’ll have to write down a list on things to get. He then walks over to the cupboards and takes a look after something to make. There he finds a lonely pack of mac and cheese. Well it’s better than nothing. He then begins to prepare the dinner, making a list of things to get at the grocery store at the same time.

Later, both him and Liam are sitting at the kitchen table. Liam is reading the book he read earlier as he takes small bites of his food, Ian’s glad that he’s trying to swallow some of it down. Ian’s trying to do some homework, he scoops up some food on his fork and puts it in his mouth, chewing as he scribble down some notes. Fucking chemistry, he hates that subject. He’s too tired to concentrate, he finds himself spacing out more often than he usually does. And his mind always wanders off to Mickey for some reason. He forces himself back to his chemistry homework, sighing in frustration when he realises that he’s been writing down the same sentence twice. He throws down his pen on the table and eats the last of his mac and cheese. Liam looks up at him from his book. He then looks down at his bowl of half eaten mac and cheese before he pushes it away from him. He then closes the book and places it in front of him.

“Hard to focus on your school work?” He then asks after a short moment, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. Ian nods and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. He then yawns and crosses his arms over the table, leaning his head on them.

“Mind is somewhere else too.” He says and closes his eyes. Liam gives him a knowing smile. He then coughs a few times, which makes Ian look up at him worriedly.

“Alright, who’s the guy?” He then asks, which makes Ian look at him with a confused look. “Come one, you’re like an open book when it comes to you liking someone.” He then says and laughs a bit which turns into a cough. Ian looks down at the table with a small smile. The mysterious Mickey enters his mind again, and this time Ian doesn’t try to push it away.

“His name is Mickey. Well, it’s really strange actually, I’ve only met him a few times and it’s always in the forest, ya know the forest close to us?” Liam nods at that. Ian nods too. “I’ve walked through the forest when I’m on my way to school and also when I’m on my way home. And I’ve only met him when I’ve been on my way home.” He then stops for a while. “Or no, I actually met him there that morning I went out for a run too, and that was pretty strange, I mean who’s out in the forest that early?” Liam only gives him a look at that which makes Ian chuckle.

“Alright, I was there too, but you know what I mean…I mean I was out for a run, didn’t really look like he was. There’s something special about him and I hate that I can’t put my finger to what it is. It’s like when I see him, there’s this force that’s pulling me towards him you know…is that weird? I mean I’ve only met him a few times.” He then scratches the back of his head, he can feel how he’s babbling now, but Liam doesn’t seem to mind that. He only shrugs at him.

“Well, when you know you know, maybe it’s like a soulmate thing, if you believe in that.” Ian snorts at that before he stands up and takes the bowls to the sink and starts to clean them. Liam then turns in his chair a bit. “You think he’s interested in you?” Ian looks behind his shoulder at his brother before he places the now clean bowls on the dish rack.

“Don’t know, he’s pretty hard to read, I get the feeling that he’s trying to hold back or something.” He then gets quiet, thinking. “Maybe he’s still in the closet or something.” He then says quietly as he dries his hands. Liam then gets up from the chair, walking up to his big brother and wraps his arms around him.

“Well I’m glad that you’ve found someone you’re interested in, it’s been a while. I really hope this will work out for you. You deserve to have someone who makes you happy. I don’t want you to be alone if, well you know.” And the fact that Liam is so accepting about what might happen breaks Ian’s heart. He wraps his longer arms around him and hugs him back. He then rubs his back a few times before he looks down at his brother who now looks exhausted.

“Don’t say that, we don’t know if that’s gonna happen or not. And even if I found someone, that wouldn’t make it less painful if you actually did, you know. Nothing and no one can ever replace you.” He says, throat feeling awfully tight all of a sudden and his eyes starts to sting. He quickly blinks away the tears before he looks at Liam with a small smile. “Come on, you should get some sleep before you’ll fall asleep on me.” He then leads him to his room, tucking him into bed. He’s just about to walk out when Liam speaks again with a tired voice.

“I do want you to find someone who loves you though, you deserve someone who makes you happy, someone who can take care of you.” He then yawns before he snuggles down into his big blanket. “I’m even sure he is out there somewhere, maybe even closer to you than you might think.” Ian gives him a small smile before he walks out and carefully closes the door after him. He then gets that feeling again, like someone is watching him. He looks at the nearest window but there’s no one there. He shrugs before he walks to the bathroom to take a shower before he’s going to sleep. Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him because he’s so tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 😊   
> Twitter: Starwalker97


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's getting closer to Mickey and Mandy's secret

The sound of his phone ringing wakes him up from his sleep, he groans as he slowly turns around in bed with his eyes still closed. Searching blindly at his phone, he then accidentally knocks it down from his nightstand table, hearing it land on the floor with a _thud_. It then stops ringing and Ian breathes out a heavy sigh as he burrows his face into his pillow. He’s just about to fall back to sleep when his phone starts ringing again, seriously who the fuck dares to call him before the crack of dawn? He reaches down for it and answers it, still with his eyes closed.

“Alright who the fuck is this?” He grumbles tiredly.

“Fucking finally! This is like the tenth time I’m calling you.” What?

“Svetlana? Why are you calling me this early?” She actually lets out a short laugh at that.

“Early? It’s 12:40pm Sleeping Beauty.” Ian’s eyes flies open at that and he sits up straight in bed so fast he becomes dizzy. Fuck, he’s overslept. As if seeing his distress, she chuckles a bit. “Easy, I kinda figured out you slept through your alarm, you seriously looked like a walking dead yesterday, I told the teachers that you were feeling unwell.”

Ian breathes out a heavy sigh at that and falls back down on his bed again.

“You missed a surprise test today.” Well thank god for that though.

“How was it?” Ian then asks as he throws his arm over his eyes, he could easily fall back to sleep.

“Well, it was a surprise.” He snorts at her answer. “Get some more rest Ian, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She then says, sounding serious, she hardly use his real name, she often call him by nicknames, so when she calls him by his real name, she’s always serious. He sighs and nods, he then realises that she can’t see it so he mumbles out “alright” which she gladly accepts before she hangs up.

He then slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the light coming in from the window. He places the phone on his nightstand again before he turns around and pulls up the duvet towards his chin, hugging it around himself. He’s so damn tired, he could easily fall back to sleep, but then he remembers that he has some things to do. He screws his eyes tightly shut and groans before he harshly throws the duvet away from his body and he gets hit with the cold air in the room. He then swings his legs out from the bed and puts his elbows on his thighs as he leans his face into his hands. His red hair is standing on all ends. He then stands up and starts to look for some clothes. He puts on a green t-shirt and some black jeans, he then glances at the laundry basket. Well that adds one more thing on the to-do list.

He then puts his phone in his pocket and picks up a grey hoodie from the floor and puts it on as he walks out from his room. He walks into Liam’s room, he’s in bed reading the same book he was reading last night. Liam looks up at him at the sound of his bedroom door opening.

“I’m going to the store for some grocery shopping, is there anything special you want?” He asks as he tries to brush his hair into place with his fingers.

“Oh yeah, I’d like some Capri Sun’s if they have it.” He answers as he changes the page in his book. Ian nods as he ties on his Nikes.

“Sure bud, hey it’s good to see you doing something.” Liam looks up from his book and gives his big brother a tired smile.

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my days in bed sleeping, and reading is the only thing I have the energy to do besides watching TV.” Ian gives him a sad smile before he walks to the kitchen and picks up the shopping list, he then quickly scribbles down the Capri Sun before folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

Mandy is hiding in one of the trees, looking for an animal to hunt down. All her senses are on high alert. She’s slowly scanning the area, listening after even the smallest sound. The sound of small branches breaking makes her look around wildly. She’s just about to jump down when she sees Ian walking by underneath her. She loses all of her concentrations about hunting and keeps watching him from her hideout in the tree. She can now see a deer walking around at the corner of her eye, but her focus is still on the red headed boy who’s walking towards the city. She takes a last look at the delicious deer before the curiosity takes over and she jumps down from the tree and starts to follow Ian, quietly. She knows it’s risky to walk out into the busy city where people can see her, but she’s always been rebellious and a fan of breaking some rules every now and then. She knows she’ll be revealed if she steps out into the sunlight, so she better be smart and quick. She hides behind a tree and watches as Ian crosses the street, she looks around and sees a big tree on the other side of the street. She quickly runs to it and jumps up and hides in it.

She knows that Mickey would kick her ass if he knew what she was doing, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt.

She keeps following him and hides in nearby trees until she sees him walking into a grocery store. She’s curious about the boy, she can sense that there’s darkness around him, not the evil darkness but the sad darkness. And Mickey’s words enter her mind.

 _“The worst part of this is that I want to make sure he’s okay now.”_ Mickey must have sensed that something’s wrong with him too. Well he _was_ paler than usual last time she saw him, and the dark circles around his eyes. She can understand that Mickey got worried.

She snaps out from her thoughts when she hears the door open and she sees Ian walking out with a plastic bag. She quickly runs to the forest and up to the tree she was sitting at earlier.

How do you even become friends nowadays? Last time she had friends was when she was still human, and well times have really changed since then. It’s been so long, she doesn’t even remember how she got her friends back then. She gets so lost in her thoughts that she forgets to hide further up in the tree, not noticing that she’s visible.

“Mandy?” _Fuck!_ “How the hell did you get up there?” She quickly looks down and sees how Ian is looking up at her with wide eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what now?!_ She’s just about to answer when the sound of her brother’s voice can be heard.

“She’s always liked to climb trees, I swear she was a monkey in her past life, the harder it is to climb, the better.” Mandy breathes out in relief.

Ian looks at Mickey and his facial expression goes from confused to happy. Mandy takes that opportunity and quickly jumps down from the tree without Ian seeing it. Well that was way too close. Mickey then looks at Mandy and narrows his eyes at her. Oh she’s sure he’ll have some things to say later.

“Where the hell have you been all day?”

“I was out hu- I mean, hiding.” She then lets out a nervous laughter. She then looks between Ian and her brother. “Well it was nice seeing you Ian, I better go, see ya later brother.” She then quickly walks away.

Mickey breathes out and thumbs his left eyebrow. He can feel Ian’s eyes on him and it makes him feel all kinds of things. He glances up at the red head. He looks a bit better today than he did yesterday. The silence is starting to get awkward so he clears his throat.

“You uh, you ended school early today or something?” And Mickey wants to slap himself so hard for coming up with something so stupid. But apparently that’s the effect the ginger has on him.

“Nah, I kinda overslept today, a lot. If my friend from school hadn’t called, then I’m pretty sure I’d still be asleep.” He then says with a small laugh which makes Mickey chuckle. Well no wonder he looked a bit more rested today then. It then gets quiet between them again and they just stand there, looking at each other.

Mickey can then see how Ian’s eyes travel up and down his body. He sucks in his bottom lip and has to fight the urge to just walk up to him and press him against the nearest tree. This is getting more and more dangerous and he should put a stop to this as soon as possible.

“Hey uh, I’m glad that you look okay today, or I mean you always look okay, but you look better today than yesterday, not that you looked bad or anything.” _Please can he just shut his mouth?! What happened to “Milkoviches don’t get nervous and start to ramble”?_

Ian’s eyes get soft and he gives him a smile. And well that doesn’t really make the whole situation better.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean, I do feel a bit better today actually.” And the soft look Ian gives him makes Mickey almost lose it all. He needs to get away and that’s fast, before he does something stupid.

“I gotta go.” He then says and he can see how Ian’s face expression turns into disappointment, but he nods anyway. “Better go see and make sure Mandy doesn’t do something stupid, siblings, right?” He then says, trying to lighten the mood. Ian only gives him a sad smile at that, and Mickey can sense that he touched a sensitive subject. Mickey then clears his throat again. “Take care of yourself, alright?”

“Sure Mick.” He says as he starts to walk. _Mick_. Damn, that nickname made him feel all warm inside.

“Hey Ian.” He then yells after him, making the red head turn around and look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean it, take care of yourself.” And that damn smile is back on Ian’s face. Mickey stands there for a while, waiting until Ian is out of sight before he quickly runs home.

He slams the door close, making Mandy look up at him from the couch she’s sitting on. He quickly walks up to her and points a finger towards her.

“You idiot! You almost got us revealed! How many normal humans climb up a tree that high huh? What were you thinking?” Mandy rolls her eyes at that. Oh if he only knew that she followed him too, but she decides to keep that to herself.

Mickey then sighs and slumps down next to her on the couch with his head in his hands. Life was much easier before that red headed guy came crashing into his life. Life was also easier when the only thing he had to worry about was his sister. Now he’s worrying about Ian too. If only he was a normal human, then maybe things would be easier. He saw the way Ian looked at him, it would have been so much easier if he was normal. And knowing that Ian is interested in him, and then not being able to do something about it, pains him to no end.

“You like him?” Mandy then asks softly next to him.

“Maybe, I don’t know.” He then answers, not even bothering to try and deny it anymore. Mandy only gives him a small smile.

“Don’t be silly, I know you do.” Mickey sighs again and leans back on the couch, hands on his thighs. He closes his eyes as he leans his head back on he headrest.

“I don’t get it, how can you like someone when you’ve hardly met them?” Mandy leans her head against his shoulder. She’s quiet for a while before she speaks.

“Maybe it’s a so called soulmate thing.” She shrugs, looking up at her brother when she feels him turning his head towards her. He raises an eyebrow at that, asking her to go on. “Like, it isn’t there at first, and then the next moment it just is.” She then shrugs again. “I don’t know, when you know, you know.” Mickey rolls his eyes at that.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those who believe in love at first sight.” Mickey teases her, which makes her slap him right across his chest.

“Shut up, I’m trying to help you dumbass. I’m just saying that it’s not wrong to get feelings for someone you’ve hardly met, sometimes it just happens. It’s rare that it happens, even more rare when it happens to both parts.” Alright when did his sister become so sappy? “Don’t judge me okay, I’ve been reading a lot during the nights lately. Kinda miss the need to sleep, miss the feeling you got when you woke up in the middle of the night and you knew you had a few more hours to sleep.” She then smiles sadly to herself. “I kinda miss being a human actually.” And Mickey can feel how his chest starts to ache and feel tight. She never asked for this life, none of them did.

Ian puts the plastic bags on the kitchen counter and then starts to unpack them. Alright, one thing from the to-do list is done for today. He can still feel the basked full of clothes glaring at him, but that shit has to wait for later. He sighs as he closes the fridge before he runs a hand through his hair. This is all so messed up and weird. He gets more and more sure that Mickey might feel something towards him, but there is something that’s holding him back. The look Mickey gave him earlier, it looked like he was really about to walk up to him and press him against the nearest tree, but he was holding himself back. That frustrates Ian to no end.

But what frustrates him even more is that there is something mysterious about both siblings. Take Mandy for an example. She was up high in that tree, and it didn’t even look climbable, but there she was. And the look Mickey gave her.

He smiles sadly when he starts to think about Debbie. She would say that they’re acting supernatural, that they have supernatural powers or something. She was always a fan of supernatural books. That’s ridiculous though, right? He then groans, okay he must be really tired for thinking like that. Supernatural things only happen in books and movies, not in real life. But what if? He then shakes his head as he puts in the last Capri Sun in the fridge. No, that’s stupid.

He then groans again when he realises that he overslept this morning, which means he didn’t take his pills. He takes out a glass and fills it with water before he opens the cupboard and shakes out his pills, swallowing them with the water. If Lip would still be here, he’d have his ass for that. He then closes his eyes tightly, the thoughts of his siblings feeling like a stab in his chest. He then quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before he takes a deep breath, even the breath hurts his chest.

Some mornings, he can almost imagine that he’s back at the Gallagher house, and that he can hear his siblings moving around down in the kitchen. If he just keeps his eyes closed, he can almost hear their laughter and their banters. Then he opens his eyes and he’s back in his new room and in the harsh reality that is his life now. The nightmare he never wakes up from.

He wipes his eyes again before he takes a few deep breathes before he carefully walks in to Liam’s room. He’s now asleep with the book next to him, duvet pulled up to his chin. Ian quietly walks up to him and puts a gentle hand on his forehead. He frowns when he feel how warm he is. The damn fever is back again. Liam stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He looks a bit confused at first before his eyes lands on Ian. Ian crouches down next to the bed and gives him a small smile.

“Hi there buddy, how are you feeling?” Ian asks as he slowly rubs his shoulder. He can feel how Liam’s trembling under the duvet.

“I’m freezing.” He almost whispers back. “And I’m thirsty.” Ian then stands up.

“I bought you some Capri Sun’s, just like you asked me to do. I can go and get you one, sadly it’s not that cold yet since I just put it in the fridge.” Liam’s face shines up at that and he slowly nods.

Ian then later help Liam to sit up against the headboard so he can drink without spilling or choking on it. Liam winces as his back touches the headboard and it pains Ian to see his little brother like this. No 10 year old should go through something like this. Liam closes his eyes as he takes a big sip from the Capri Sun and he lets out a satisfying sigh. He drinks the rest in almost one go before he crumples the pack and places it on the nightstand table. He then crawls down in bed again with a yawn.

“Thanks, you just saved my day.” Ian chuckles at that as he runs his hand over his little brothers’ hair.

“You hungry?” Liam slowly shakes his head at that.

“No, but I’m kinda craving your chicken noodle soup though.” Ian gets up from the floor and walks towards the door.

“Lucky for you, I kinda had the feeling that you’d want that, so I bought ingredients for that. Rest some more, I can wake you up when it’s finished.” Liam slowly opens his eyes and gives his older brother a tired smile before he closes his eyes again. Falling asleep almost immediately.

Cooking food was always Fiona’s doing, she was the one who did it best. Sure they all helped her sometimes, but she mostly thought they were in the way. He remember when Fiona was sick with the flu once, and he and Lip, and even Debbie, took turns in cooking food. _“Well it tastes like shit but you can live on it.”_ Lip had said once after Ian’s cooking. It all ended up with Lip getting caught in a headlock by the red head. They had broken down in laughter after that. Fiona had later promised to never get sick again. _“Seriously, you guys call this food? I’ll never let myself get sick ever again, from now on, I cook the food.”_ They had all happily agreed on that. The memory brings a sad smile on Ian’s face. Seriously, why did life have to be so unfair? He’d do anything to get his siblings back, even if it was only for an hour.

Ian’s cooking skills has approved now since he’s the one cooking nowadays. But nothing will ever beat Fiona’s food. Fuck he misses her. He can feel his mind starting to head towards the sad and depressing thoughts so he quickly start to busy himself with making the food. Distraction is good, it’s not the healthiest but it works, as long as it works, it’s always great.

School hasn’t been that bad, it’s one of the shorter days. He feels pretty okay for once too, a bit better rested than usual? Maybe he needed the day away from school yesterday. He’s currently sitting next to Svetlana, trying to keep his concentration up as good as he can. The worst thing is that it’s the pervert professor’s class they’re at. He can see Svetlana giving the professor the evil eye from the corner of his eye every now and then.

It’s ten minutes into the class and Ian can now feel how the last bit of his concentration flies out the window. He slowly sinks down in his chair a bit and starts to doodle on his notebook. He then sees Svetlana push a note towards him. He unfolds it and read it.

_"Ugh look at that pig. He has the first two buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. They were buttoned up before class. Bet he’s trying to impress you."_

Ian carefully looks up at the professor who’s now busy writing down long sentences on the board. And sure enough, the first two buttons are off. He grimaces at that before he quickly scribbles down an answer on the paper.

_"Seriously, no sense of fashion whatsoever. The shirt is too small for him too, it looks like it’s about to burst on him. Should we take cover under our desks just in case the buttons start to fly everywhere?"_

Svetlana starts to giggle at that, which makes Ian giggle too. They then try to stop their giggling which makes them start to giggle even more. The professor turns around and looks at them.

Mrs Yevgenivna and Mr Gallagher, would you like to share what’s so funny to the rest of us?” The professor asks. Ian folds his arms at the surface of his desk and leans his head against his arms, trying to stifle his laughter.

“No professor, it’s nothing, sorry.” She says without sounding the slightest bit sorry. She then covers her mouth a bit discreetly, trying to stifle her own laughter. The professor narrows his eyes at her for a short moment before he clears his throat and turns towards the board again.

Ian then looks up at her and they make eye contact. He can see her fighting hard to not burst out laughing again. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself again before he goes back to his doodling.

After what feels like forever, the bell rings and the class, and day, is finally over. Both him and Svetlana stands up at the speed of light and shoves down their books into their bags. He can’t wait to get out from the perverts classroom.

Svetlana links her arm with his as they walk down the corridor towards their lockers. None of them are saying anything, but the silence between them is never awkward.

After putting their books back into their lockers they say goodbye to each other. Svetlana pulls him into a tight hug before she walks towards the doors. Ian then walks to the bathroom to relieve himself and then almost shits himself when he walks out and almost crashes into his professor.

“Oh shit, sorry, didn’t see you there.” He says, already feeling uncomfortable, why the hell did he even stand outside? Was he waiting for him? He gives his professor a faked polite smile and tries to walk by him but gets stopped right away.

“I thought that maybe you had some time to talk now Mr Gallagher. You weren’t here yesterday, you alright? Is there something you wanna talk about?” He then backs him into the bathroom again. Ian tightens his hold on his backpack, knuckles starting to turn white. Ian quickly looks around but there’s no one near in sight, how great. He straightens his back and looks the professor in the eye.

“No, there’s nothing I want to talk about, thanks anyway, now if you excuse me-“ He then feel how the professor puts a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. He slowly glances down at the hand and he can feel how anger start to build in him.

“I’ve seen that something’s troubling you, I figured that we could talk about it, you shouldn’t carry all your burdens alone.” Ian clenches his jaws and glares angrily at the professor.

“Get your hand of me.” He then says calmly but the anger is clear in his voice. “I don’t want you to touch me, and you shouldn’t either.” The professor only chuckles at that. “I mean it, unless you want a broken nose.”

The small smile then fades away from the professors’ face and he slowly lets his hand slide away from Ian’s shoulder.

“Very well then, I was just trying to help.” He says before he turns around and walks away. Ian can feel the anger boiling over and he quickly turns around and smashes the closest mirror with his fist. He then winces and shakes his hand a few times, seeing how the blood starts to run down from his knuckles. He washes the blood away with cold water before he quickly walks out from school. He can’t wait to get home.

He’s walking through the forest with fast and angry steps. The day was going so good and then it had be ruined. He grips the shoulder straps of his backpack tightly. He glances down at his right hand and he can see that it’s been bleeding again. He can now feel how the knuckles are stinging too.

He’s so deep into his thoughts that he doesn’t see Mandy in front of him.

“Yo who pissed in your breakfast this morning?” He gets snapped out from his thoughts and he almost jumps out from his skin by the sound of Mandy’s voice. Mandy laughs at the sight. Her eyes then travel to his knuckles and he could almost swear that he saw her nostrils flare for a short moment. He also sees how she’s staring at his hand. Maybe she’s one of those people who doesn’t like blood?

“What happened to your hand?” She then asks, still looking at his bloodied knuckles. Ian looks at his hand, flexing it a bit, making some more blood run from his knuckles. He’s not sure if he imagined it or if Mandy took a deep breath in after he did that.

“You could say I had near contact with a mirror at school.” Mandy then looks at him with a raised eyebrow, and she looks so much like Mickey when she does that.

“Why would you even hit a mirror?” Ian shrugs at that, before he sighs. He scratches the back of his head with his other hand.

“Pervert professor got too close, got angry and smashed the nearest mirror after he left.” Mandy frowns at that before a look of pure disgust shows on her face. She then looks around for a moment before she looks at Ian with a smile.

“Well you can’t go home with your hand looking like that, come on you can come to our place, I can fix it up for you.” She says and starts to walk without looking to see if Ian’s following her or not.

“Thanks but you don’t-“

“It’s no problem, come on, house is empty, I could use some company for a while.” She says, looking over her shoulder with a smile. Ian smiles back and starts to walk with her.

This is the first time he’s with her without Mickey around and he’s surprised how easy it is to talk to her. It almost feels like they’ve known each other for years. He then talks to her about his pervert professor, feeling the need to ventilate to someone. Mandy fills in with her own comments every now and then and she doesn’t hide her disgust for the professor.

After a while they end up outside a pretty big black house, looking like to be a two-floor house. Mandy walks up to the door and walks in, taking off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. Ian walks in and takes a look around. The house is pretty big with high ceiling. He can see a big wide stairway, which is leading up to the second floor. Mandy then walks into the big living room with a first aid kit in her hand, motioning for him to follow her. They both sit down on a black leather couch. He sits down and tries to take it all in. There’s a big fireplace with a TV hanging on the wall above it. There’s a dark bookcase at the other end of the room. It looks very homey.

Mandy opens the first aid kit and starts to fix his bleeding hand. He winces and hisses at the pain before he continues to look around. He then frowns when he feels how cold Mandy’s hand is, he then brushes it off, some people’s hands are colder than others. He watches Mandy as she carefully takes care of his hand, and maybe he’s imagining it, but it looks like Mandy is staring intensively at the blood. Strange, if she doesn’t like blood, then why is she helping him? He then clears his throat.

“You’ve uh, got a big place. Big family or something?” Mandy snorts at that as she takes out a bandage and carefully wraps it around his knuckles.

“No, it’s just Mickey and me. This was our dad’s house, but we’ve still been living here ever since he died.” She says with a shrug, taking a look at her work before nodding. She then starts to put away the things in the first aid kit again before putting it on the dark coffee table.

“I’m sorry about that.” He says. Mandy only snorts at that again before she shakes her head.

“No don’t be, it served him right, got himself killed, that’s what happens when you do business together with the Russians.” She says, looking pretty distant for a moment before she blinks a few times and looks at her hands. “Drug runs and selling guns never ends up good. Terry was a bastard though. He and Mickey never got along.” She then looks around before she laughs quietly. “You could say that the only way we Milkoviches got money back then was because of illegal shit, I mean how can that even end up good for anyone in the end?”

Ian runs his fingers gently over his now bandaged knuckles. He then takes a look at his watch and sighs.

“Sorry, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get home to my little brother Liam. But hey, thanks for the help or whatever. Kinda glad I didn’t have to fix my hand myself.” He then stands up, Mandy does the same and follow him to the door.

“No problem at all, hey I hope I can meet your little brother one day.” She says with a smile. “Oh and next time, aim for the perverts nose instead of a mirror.” She then adds with a wink which makes Ian chuckle a bit. He gives her a short nod and tells her that he will do that. He then shrugs on his backpack and puts his hands in his jacket pockets and starts to walk home. He already know that Liam will ask him about his hand and he’s not sure how much he’s supposed to tell him. He doesn’t want to worry his little brother. He’s got enough stuff to think and worry about.

He’s really fucking glad that the pervert professor avoids him the next day in school. He’s not even looking at him and he’s so relieved because of that. He’s not sure that he can hold himself back from punching the fucker in the face.

The first thing Svetlana did that morning when she saw him was to grab his hand and stare him in the eye and demand him to tell her what happened. He wasn’t even allowed to miss any details. She had then walked around in circles, muttering words in Russian, Ian recognising some of the words as very harsh swearwords and something about wanting to bash the professors’ head in with a hammer. She had slammed her locker shut so hard that a few students had stopped with what they were doing to look at her.

Now they are hiding behind the gym building, where no one can see them, with cigarettes in their hands. They’re on lunch break so the gym is empty, no risk of being caught by a teacher. They’re sitting on a bench that’s filled with graffiti. Svetlana wraps her coat tighter around herself, trying to protect herself from the cold wind. Fall isn’t that far away, the leafs on the trees has just started to change in colours.

Ian takes a long drag of his cigarette before he slowly blows out the smoke through his nose, he then flicks away some ashes, seeing how it’s dancing away in the cold wind. The words Mandy told him yesterday enters his mind. “ _Business together with the Russians.”_ He remember Svetlana telling stories about the Russian mafia or whatever it was once. Her great granddad used to do some business together with them. Maybe it’s wrong to ask if she knows Mickey and Mandy’s father, that it’s something private. But the curiosity wins over him. He takes another drag of his cigarette before he clears his throat.

“Hey Svetlana, you’re Russian.” Svetlana sticks her cigarette between her lips and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. She then blows out the smoke and chuckles.

“After years of friendship you realise that now huh?” Ian chuckles too at that. He then scratches his eyebrow with his thumb.

“Your family has a history with drugs and guns, the mafia or whatever it was.” Svetlana nods, flicking away some ash from her own cigarette. “Do you know about someone called Terry? Terry Milkovich.” Svetlana looks at him with a surprised look.

“My granddad told me about someone called Milkovich once. He died a long time ago.” Ian nods, sinking down a bit on the bench, bouncing with his leg a bit. “He had two kids, Mandy and Mikhailo Milkovich. From what I’ve heard, Terry was pretty violent, used to hit his children, especially when he was drunk.” She then takes a quick drag of her cigarette before throwing it away.

“My granddad told me once that his father, my great granddad, worked with Terry sometimes, but he didn’t like him. My great granddad wasn’t a part of the mafia though.” She then shakes her head. “My granddad also told me a horrible story once. Terry got more powerful after working with the Russian mafia, got more money from them because of the drugs he was selling. Apparently he spent a lot of the money on booze and drank.”

Ian can now feel some raindrops falling down. He sits up straight, putting his hands in his jacket pocket to keep them warm.

“Terry Milkovich was a horrible man, he killed his children in cold blood.” Ian’s head snaps up at that. What?! “It was my great granddad who found them in their home. It looked like he had strangled Mandy to death, apparently Mikhailo had tried to save her from their father and got shot in the process. He had two bullet holes, one in his chest and one at his side. Terry was never seen again after that, some people thought that he had fled the country or something after that, some people think he regretted what he had done and killed himself. My great granddad and some other guys went back to the house a day later, to get rid of the bodies, but they were gone. The only thing left was the pool of blood from Mikhailo’s body. They were never found.”

Ian sits there speechless for a long moment. There are so many thoughts rushing through his mind. How is this even possible? He’s seen them both, he’s talked to them. But Terry killed them? This doesn’t even make any sense. He can feel a headache start to form. A thought then hits him, a thought he had the other day and thought was one of the most ridiculous thoughts ever. _Supernatural._ But that can’t be, such things doesn’t even exist. He then looks at Svetlana. The rain is falling a bit heavier now.

“When was this?” He then asks, almost afraid of the answer and he can feel himself holding his breath.

“About a hundred years ago or so, a bit more or less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys like it.
> 
> Come and say hi on Twitter :) Starwalker97


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence

The rain is pouring down when school is over for the day. Ian had left his backpack in his locker and stormed out from the corridor. Svetlana had called after him, wondering why he was in such a hurry.

Now Ian’s walking through the forest with fast and angry steps, almost breaking out in a jog. He can feel how his black jacket is starting to become wet and how his hair is starting to hang down. Why is he even mad? He doesn’t really know. But this is so strange, nothing makes sense. He then sees the big black house. He doesn’t even stop to knock. He just walks up the steps and opens the door before closing it hardly behind him. Deep down he knows that this behaviour is really wrong, but he’s too worked up to really care.

“Mikhailo Milkovich!” He then yells. He then hears a door opening and closing upstairs.

“What the fuck?” He then hears, Mickey walks up to the top of the stairs, looking down at Ian with confusion written all over his face. And fuck he looks so good, he’s wearing a black button up shirt which is completely open, wearing a white tank top underneath it and it’s hugging his body perfectly. Black jeans, that’s fitting him just right. Ian finds himself staring at him but gets snapped out from his thoughts when Mickey speaks again.

“How the fuck do you know my real name?” Mickey asks, crossing his arms over his chest and leans against the railing. Ian glares at him and only shakes his head.

“Doesn’t matter, but I’d really like to know. Who are you _Mikhailo,_ or _what_ are you?” Mickey just stares at him. How did he find out? That’s impossible, he’s been careful. He can then feel how Ian’s staring at him, waiting for answers. Mickey can feel that he’s lost for words for a moment.

“You’re not human, are you?” The words coming out from Ian’s mouth feeling like a stab to his chest. _This is why getting to know Ian was a bad idea._ He can feel a sinking feeling starting to form in his chest. He lowers his head a bit, looking down at the floor. _Well this is it. The secret he’s been trying to hide will soon be out._ He can then hear Ian breathing out a humourless laugh. “You aren’t.” He then says. This time it’s not a question, it’s a statement. “For fuck sake, say something!” Ian then barks out.

Mickey runs a hand down his face and sighs. Better get it over with.

“No I’m not, and I haven’t been for a very long time. I’m a vampire Ian, a fucking monster. That’s why-“ He then takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself.

“That’s why you’ve held yourself back when it comes to your feelings for me.” Ian then says, more to himself. Mickey can feel himself get into defence mode, something he tend to do when he’s feeling vulnerable, speaking about feelings is still hard for him, even after all these years. Well he never had to talk about feelings after his human years were over.

“Fuck you, I was going to say that’s why I held myself back because humans and vampires doesn’t belong together. They can’t be friends.” And he seriously feels like a dick saying that. He can see how Ian’s face changes from anger to hurt. And seeing that, makes Mickey feel even worse.

“ _Friends_ huh?” Ian then asks, nodding before looking away. He then looks at Mickey again and the anger is back in his green eyes. “So you’re saying that all the looks didn’t mean anything. That the _talk to me_ crap was just empty words?” Ian then nods to himself again before looking down at the floor. “So it was just me getting my hopes up.” He then walks to the door, turning around to take a last look at Mickey. “But sure, I can make sure that we never see each other again, if that’s what you really want.” He then opens the door, slamming it shut before walking out in the pouring rain.

Mickey is standing still at the top of the stairs, looking at the spot Ian just stood at. He runs a hand down his face and makes a frustrated groan before he quickly runs down the stairs, jumping down the rest when he’s halfway down. He then quickly speeds up towards the door and opens it, not even caring in closing it. He quickly spots Ian and runs up to him, he speeds up a bit more and before anyone of them really knows about it. Ian’s pressed against a tree by Mickey. The rain is now pouring down on both of them. Mickey’s black hair falls flat on his head, raindrops dripping down from the tips of his hair.

“Mickey what the fu-“ Mickey’s lips cut him off. All the warning bells in Mickey’s head are blaring loudly, but he chose to ignore them. Mickey has his cold hands against Ian’s warmer cheeks. Ian stands there in shock with his arms hanging at his sides. Mickey’s just about to pull away from the kiss when the shock leaves and Ian grabs the collar of Mickey’s shirt and drags him towards him, crashing his lips together with Mickey’s. _Finally!_ Ian deepens the kiss and he can feel how Mickey’s fingers burrows in his wet locks. Their clothes are wet and Ian can feel how he’s starting to shiver from the cold, but he doesn’t care. He’s finally kissing Mickey. The sound of the heavy rain and his own heartbeat is the only thing Ian can hear. Maybe he’s a romantic, but kissing in the rain is something he’s always dreamed about, the thought of that makes him break the kiss and laugh a bit. Mickey looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Raindrops are running down on his perfect, pale face. He then smiles at him and runs a hand through his wet hair, making it stand up a bit.

“The fuck are you laughing at huh?” He then asks with a smirk, which makes Ian chuckle some more before he shakes his head, blinking a few times as the raindrops falls into his eyes.

Mickey then runs his fingers down Ian’s arms, and even though Ian’s wearing a jacket, he can feel him trembling from the rain and the cold. He nods his head towards the house, silently asking him to follow him inside so he can get warm again. Ian nods and they walk back into the house together.

“I think we have some tea somewhere in the kitchen, it will help you get warmer more quickly.” Mickey says as they both head into the kitchen. Ian takes off his wet jacked and lets it fall to the floor before he leans against the kitchen counter. He can’t help but just look at Mickey as he’s working around in the kitchen. Mickey’s words from before then enter his mind. _“I’m a vampire.”_ Should he be scared? Probably. But is he scared? No. He then takes a closer look at Mickey. He certainly looks more like a human than a vampire. When Ian’s thinking about a vampire he only sees an old man dressed in a long, black cape. Two long, sharp fangs that’s just waiting to bite someone.

But here Mickey is, _a real vampire,_ and he’s looking like a normal human. He almost finds it unbelievable, Mickey could easily lie about this. But at the same time, Svetlana told him that Terry had killed his children almost a hundred years ago. How many other Terry’s exists with kids whose names are Mandy and Mikhailo? And Mickey had reacted when Ian called him by his real name.

Mickey then walks up to him with a cup of steaming hot tea. Ian gladly accepts it and blows on it a few times before he takes a small sip. Enjoying the warm feeling that’s spreading through his cold body. He then takes a look around. Letting the warm cup warm up his hands.

“Where’s Mandy?” He then asks after a long moment of silence, taking another sip of the tea. Mickey’s quiet for a short moment before he scratches the back of his head. Well the secret is out anyway.

“She’s out hunting.” Ian nods at that before he looks down at the floor, shifting from one foot to another.

“So you’re drinking blood then?” He asks carefully. He then slowly glances up at Mickey, watching him nod. Ian swallows before he asks him the next question. “Human blood or?”

“No, we don’t hunt after humans anymore. We only go after animals nowadays. Sorry but you humans taste like shit nowadays.” He then adds with a smirk, making Ian lift an eyebrow in a question of “How so?”

“Well with all the shit you guys stuff yourselves with, makes the blood nasty as hell. Got so fucking sick once because I sucked blood from a guy who had spent the whole night drinking and doing heavy drugs. I was smashed for days after that.” Ian throws his head back and laughs at that, a real belly laugh, that actually makes Mickey smile because holy fuck that laugh is beautiful.

Ian then gets quiet and he locks eyes with Mickey. Damn he looks so good with his black hair that’s still a bit wet and messy after the rain. His clothes are now hugging his body a bit tighter since they’re also wet. The white tank top has become a bit see-through, making it easier for Ian to see the muscles that’s hiding underneath his clothes. Ian swallows hard before his eyes travels back up to Mickey’s eyes and he can see that Mickey is checking him out too. Ian then puts down his cup before he slowly walks up to Mickey, placing his hands against Mickey’s cold cheeks.

They gaze at each other for a moment before Mickey tilts his head up a bit, capturing Ian’s lips with his own. Ian decides there and then that kissing Mickey is one of his favourite things, even if this is only the second one. Things then escalates from there, the kiss becomes more heated. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s neck as Ian’s hands travels down to Mickey’s waist and then down to the backside of his thighs. He then lifts him up so Mickey’s sitting on top of the counter, accidentally knocking down some things in the process, making the things hit the floor with loud clanking noises.

They break the kiss and burst out into nervous giggles. Ian then takes a closer look at Mickey. He’s so breathtakingly beautiful. His face is pale and the skin is so smooth under his fingers. His eyes are so blue, almost glowing in the warm kitchen light, that’s when he notices that his pupils are dilated. He can see that there is hunger in those eyes. Ian swallows at that, feeling how his heartbeat speeds up. He can also feel the blood rushing downwards, making his jeans feel uncomfortably tight. Fuck he looks so good!

“Wanna continue this in the bedroom instead?” Mickey then asks, voice low which makes Ian shiver. He nods before he surges forward and kisses Mickey again, licking his way into his mouth, making them both give away a satisfying sigh. Mickey then slides down from the counter, pulling Ian closer to him, making their crotches rub against each other. Ian’s breath hitches at that. The feeling of Mickey’s own growing bulge makes him groan. He then freezes when he feels Mickey start to kiss down his neck, his teeth nibble at his skin. But he isn’t scared.

“You don’t have any fangs?” Ian then gasps out when he feel Mickey gently nibble at a spot under his ear, making him clutch his upper arms.

“Only when I really need them.” He can hear Mickey mumble as he drags his nose up and down along Ian’s pulse point, inhaling deeply. “Fuck you smell so good.” He then groans. Ian has to really hold himself back so he doesn’t rip Mickey’s clothes of there and then. “Alright come on let’s go.” Mickey then groans before he takes Ian’s arm and practically drags him out from the kitchen and up the stairs and into his bedroom. He then presses Ian up against the door and start to kiss down his neck again, which makes Ian roll his eyes back in pleasure. He then takes a deep breath and force himself to open his eyes.

“I thought vampires didn’t need beds, aren’t you like awake every hour of the day?” Mickey then stops kissing him and looks up at him instead.

“We don’t need to sleep like you humans do, but it’s a good thing to pass the time with. Now do you wanna chit chat more or do you wanna get on me?” He then asks which makes Ian smirk. Ian then places a hand on Mickey’s chest, pushing him towards the big bed. The back of Mickey’s knees hit the bed and he falls backwards with Ian on top of him. He then lifts himself up with his hands, putting some pressure on Mickey’s crotch. The dim light in the room makes Mickey look so beautiful and his eyes are so blue, not red like he thought a vampire’s eyes would be.

“Your eyes, they’re so blue, I thought they’d be red or something.” He then whispers against Mickey’s mouth. Mickey runs his hands down from Ian’s shoulders and down to his waist.

“They were at first, now shut up and get on me before I make you do it myself.” Ian chuckles at that before he grinds down on him. He then starts to kiss down Mickey’s neck as his hands wander to his shoulders, pushing his open buttoned shirt down. He can feel Mickey breathe in deeply.

“Fuck you really do smell good, it’s almost tempting.” And those words goes straight down to Ian’s dick. Suddenly Mickey sits up and starts to pull Ian’s still damp shirt off. Ian is quick to do the same, pulling off his shirt and then taking of his tank top. He can then hear the clothes landing somewhere on the floor.

“Let me guess, you don’t happen to have any lube or condoms here?” Ian then asks as he starts to unbutton Mickey’s jeans. He can feel Mickey’s cold fingers run down his abdomen and down to his own way too tight jeans.

“Lube yes, condoms no, let’s just say that I don’t take guys home that often.” Ian chuckles at that. Right, he’s probably the only human who knows that Mickey exists.

“Alright, well I’m clean so that’s good.” He then stops with what he’s doing. “Wait, how come that you have lube then?” Mickey rolls his eyes before he pushes down Ian’s damp jeans.

“I’m a curious guy, now shut up and keep going, geez you like to talk.” He then places his hands on the backside of Ian’s head and pulls him down into a deep kiss. Ian can’t help but smile into it as he struggles with Mickey’s jeans. He then breaks the kiss, much to Mickey’s disapproval. But it quickly disappears when he notices how Ian’s trying to drag his jeans down from his hips. He lifts them up and quickly helps him to drag them down, throwing them down to the floor.

Ian sits back on his knees and takes a look at the man in front of him. Now he can really look at him. He can now understand that he isn’t human because a human can’t look this beautiful. His body is pale and in his opinion flawless. Strong thighs that he can’t help but touch. He’s sure that he’s never felt like this ever before, he’s also very sure that his eyes are as blown with lust as Mickey’s is. He then quickly takes off his own jeans and throws them away before he slowly lays down on top of Mickey, sucking in a breath when he feel their crotches rubbing against each other. His body is so cool and it feels so good against his much warmer skin that also gets warmer by the minute.

He then starts to kiss down Mickey’s chest, he can feel how Mickey is starting to breathe heavier the closer he gets to his length. He slowly looks up at him through his lashes and he sees how Mickey’s eyes almost shine in the pretty dark room. They lock eyes for a short moment before he then focuses on getting Mickey’s boxers off and his mouth waters at the sight of him. He doesn’t even hesitate, he dives down and gives him a long lick and he can hear Mickey groan.

“Fuck.” Ian looks up at him again and he can see that he’s thrown his head back against the pillows, showing off his perfect neck.

He then takes Mickey by surprise by taking him almost fully into his mouth and starts to slowly bob his head up and down, hand stroking the part that isn’t in his mouth. Mickey then grabs Ian by his hair as his other hand grabs the sheets.

Ian then swirls his tongue around the tip a few times, earning a “Fuck that’s so good!” from Mickey and that gives him such a confident boost it’s almost insane. He then stills his hand at the base of Mickey’s length and flattens out his tongue on his tip, licking it a few times and gently tapping the tip against his tongue before he lets go of it, letting it land with a soft sound against his stomach. Mickey quickly lifts his head and glares at him.

“Ey, why did you stop?” Ian only smirks at him before he takes off his own boxers, he can see how Mickey’s eyes wanders down his body.

“Can’t let you finish before the fun begins can we?” He then slowly crawls up Mickey’s body, letting their dicks slide together wonderfully. “Now Mr curious guy, where do you hide the lube?” He then whispers against Mickey’s lips.

Mickey then hastily reaches towards the nightstand table, quickly opens it and grabs the bottle before he reaches it towards Ian. The redhead quickly tries to grab it but Mickey pulls his hand back, smirking at him.

“You dick.” Ian says with a chuckle before he grabs after it again. This time Mickey lets him get it. Ian rewards him with a kiss before he opens the bottle. “Alright so how do you wanna do this?” He then asks as he squirts out some lube on his fingers. Mickey then turns around so he’s on his stomach and wraps his arms around the pillow. He then looks behind his shoulder and pushes up his ass a bit, smirking at the redhead. “Fuck look at that.” Ian then says as he gives Mickey’s left cheek a small slap before he kneads it, making Mickey moan a bit as he leans his head down on the pillow.

Ian then rubs his lubricated finger against Mickey’s hole before he slowly presses it in. He can then feel Mickey tensing up. He places his other hand at the small of Mickey’s back and starts to rub it soothingly, leaning down to kiss his spine. Mickey then relaxes after a while, closing his eyes and just enjoys the things Ian’s doing to him.

Ian then carefully adds a second finger after a while, making Mickey groan and grip his pillow a bit tighter. Ian then starts to scissor his fingers, opening him up more and more. He then curls his fingers and it doesn’t take long before he pokes the spot inside of Mickey that makes him groan loudly and arch his back.

“Fuck! Do that again.” He pants out, burrowing his face into the pillow and groans when Ian touches it again. Ian then adds three fingers and leans up and nips at Mickey’s earlobe.

“I wanna hear you.” He then whispers in his ear. “Don’t hide those beautiful sounds.” He then leans back and takes out his fingers, making Mickey let out a sound in protest. Ian then picks up the bottle and squirts out a pretty big amount of lube in his hand before he starts to slick himself up. He then places his knees on either side of Mickey and places his hands on either side of Mickey’s head. “You ready?” He whispers.

“Fuck yes, just get on me already.” Mickey moans, pushing his ass up against Ian’s dick, shuddering at the feeling of it.

Ian then grabs his own throbbing dick and slowly guides it inside of Mickey’s welcoming hole. He pauses after a short while, letting Mickey get used to it. Mickey breathes heavily, gripping his pillow tighter. Ian then pushes a bit more inside of him and it doesn’t take long before he’s fully inside of him, making them both groan. He’s so tight, it makes Ian lose his breath for a moment.

Ian has to close his eyes and take a few steady breaths, trying to calm his racing heart before he slowly starts to move. He lays himself fully down against Mickey’s back, placing his hands in under Mickey’s arms. He then slowly moves his hips, making Mickey moan lowly. Ian then lifts himself up with his hands and start to kiss the back of Mickey’s neck and then up towards his ear, gently nipping his earlobe. He begins to move his hips a bit harder and slows down every now and then to just roll his hips. The sounds Mickey lets out is so beautiful and Ian loves it all.

“Feels so good.” Mickey then groans out, pushing himself up against Ian’s movements, knocking the air out from both of them.

“You feel so tight, so good.” Ian groans out in Mickey’s ear, nipping at it again. He then pulls out almost completely before he slams back inside of Mickey, slamming against his prostrate hard, making Mickey move up a bit and groan loudly.

“Fuck! Do that again.” And Ian does that a few more times, loving the sounds Mickey makes. He then pulls out completely and nudges Mickey’s legs apart, getting in between them. He then places his hands on Mickey’s shoulders and slams into him again, thrusting into him hard and fast.

“Ah just like that! Yes that feels so good, so good.” Mickey moans out loudly, his words going straight to Ian’s dick, making him groan too as he leans down and kisses Mickey’s neck again. Mickey then lifts his head and turns his face towards the redhead, he gets the hint and kisses him. Their tongues are gliding against each other, making them both moan into the kiss. Mickey then breaks the kiss. “Give it to me harder tough guy, show me what you’ve got.” He breathes out with a grin. Ian grins back before he places a hand at the back of Mickey’s head and pushes him down against the pillow again. He then lifts his hips up a bit. The new angle makes him hit his prostate over and over again, making Mickey become a moaning mess.

Mickey then reaches down to his painfully hard dick and starts to pump it in the same rhythm Ian slams into him.

“Let me touch you instead.” Ian then pants out, pulling out before he flips Mickey around so he’s on his back. He then quickly thrusts into him again and takes Mickey’s leaking dick into his hand and starts to jerk it fast. Mickey grips the sheets tightly and throws his head back, baring his perfect neck. Ian can’t help but lean down and kiss and lick at it.

“Fuck I’m so close.” Mickey then breathes out. His breath is now coming out heavier and his muscles starts to twitch. He then arches his back as he starts to shoot out long white ropes of cum, letting out a long loud groan. “Fu-uck yes!”

Watching Mickey come pushes Ian closer and closer to the edge. He let’s go of Mickey dick and thrusts into him faster. The burning feeling in the pit of his stomach gets more and more intense.

“Fuck I’m gonna come.” He breathes out as he burrows his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck. He can then feel Mickey burrow his fingers into his red hair, holding him in place as he digs his nails into his back with his other hand, slowly dragging them down.

“Yes, come inside me tough guy, come for me.” Ian can feel himself losing his breath as he slams deep inside of him, holding still there as he empties himself inside of him. He then groans into Mickey’s neck before he collapses on top of him. They lie like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Ian then pulls out and lies down on his back next to Mickey. He then runs a hand through his red hair and breathes out a laugh. Mickey looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Can’t believe I just fucked a vampire.” He says as he crosses his arms behind his head, breathing out a satisfied sigh and closes his eyes. “That was hella good though, haven’t felt this relaxed in a long time.” Mickey smiles at him and turns around so he’s lying on his side, head propped against his hand. Ian can feel that he’s watching him so he opens his eyes and turns his head so he’s looking at him.

“Well this is the first time I fucked a human.” He then says with a grin. Ian grins back and gets into the same position as Mickey.

“To be honest, I never thought that vampires existed, I’ve always thought that they only exists in books and movies. And you don’t really look like one either.” Mickey laughs quietly at that before he starts to run his forefinger up and down on Ian’s arm.

“What? You thought we’d walk around with long black capes and long fangs and blood smeared around our mouths? Sleeping in coffins and stuff?” Ian chuckles at that and bites his lip and shrugs a bit.

“Yeah something like that.” He says and looks him in the eye and gives him a small smile. “And I’ve always heard that vampires dies if they come in contact with garlic or if they get a wooden stake through their heart.” Mickey frowns at him before he rolls his eyes.

“Yeah well who wouldn’t die if they get a wooden stake through their heart anyway? And the garlic is bullshit, well Mandy is allergic to it, her throat swells.”

“But how about the sun then? Do you burn up or melt or something?” Mickey then looks down at the mattress, and it looks like he’s unsure if he should tell the truth or not.

“No we don’t burn up, we can be in the sun but then people would notice us.” He then looks up at Ian again. “We sparkle in the sunlight.” Ian looks at him for a moment before he scoots closer to him, placing a hand against his cheek. He’s trying to picture it in his head, trying to picture a sparkling Mickey in the sunlight. He’s sure that his mind is doing him injustice.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to see that one day.” Mickey gives him a sad smile.

“Seeing myself in the sun just reminds me that I’m a monster and not a human.”

Ian looks at him with a sad look, he slowly leans in and gives him a soft kiss before he leans their foreheads against each other. Hearing him call himself a monster makes his chest ache. He doesn’t think that Mickey is a monster. There is far more worse people out there in the world.

“You’re not a monster Mickey, I think you’re perfect just the way you are. I can’t really explain it, but there’s been something about you since day one. It’s like there’s this force around you that’s pulling me in every time I see you.” He whispers, placing his hands on Mickey’s cold cheekbone. Mickey places his hand on top of Ian’s, swallowing hard as he closes his eyes.

“I’ve felt the exact same thing towards you, it’s been driving me insane because I can’t understand it myself.”

“Then maybe it’s a soulmate thing.” Mickey leans back at that and rolls his eyes. Because really?

“Really? You too? Mandy’s been telling me about that shit so many times.” Ian chuckles at that.

And speaking of the devil. Suddenly they can hear Mandy scream from the kitchen.

“Oh my fucking god! What happened in here?! Wait! Is that Ian’s jacket? Holy fuck! Did you guys fuck in the kitchen?! Now I have to burn it down!” They can then hear her stomping up the stairs and they quickly cover themselves with Mickey’s duvet, just in time before Mandy slams the door open. She puts her hands on her hips and stares at them. “Oh my god! I was right! You have been fucking! I can even smell it in here. Alright, now when you two are together, please don’t do that when I’m nearby, alright? Ugh boys.” She then says before she walks out, slamming the door after her.

Mickey and Ian look at each other before they break down in laughter. Ian then runs a hand down his face, he then takes a look out the window and he can now see that it’s getting darker. He then pushes the duvet off from his body before he gets out from the bed and starts to look after his clothes.

“I’m sorry, I have to get home before Liam starts to wonder where I am.” Mickey leans his back against the headboard, watching Ian as he’s getting dressed.

“Isn’t there anyone else at home who can look after him?” Ian then zips up his jeans before he takes a look at Mickey. He then sits down at the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor before he shakes his head.

“No, my other siblings are dead, it’s just Liam and me. And Liam’s sick, that’s why I have to take care of him” Mickey sits up straight at that, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Holy fuck, I’m sorry.” Ian looks at him with a sad smile before he leans in towards him and gives him a quick kiss.

“I’ll see you around, right?” He asks as he stands up and walks towards the door, taking a look behind his shoulder, admiring the vampire. Mickey gives him a smile and nods.

“Sure, well it’s pretty clear that I can’t keep you away anyway.” Ian grins at that before he walks out and almost skips down the stairs. He then picks up his jacket and puts it on, grimacing when he feels how wet it still is from the rain earlier. He then sees Mandy leaning against the doorway in the kitchen, a big smirk on her face. He gives her an awkward wave before he hurriedly walks out the door. Thankfully it has stopped raining.

20 minutes later Ian walks in to his own home and he then finds Liam on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching something on Disney XD. He quickly takes off his jacket and hangs it up and runs a hand through his hair. He then slumps down next to his little brother and leans back against the headrest. Liam takes a look at him for a short moment before he brings his focus back on the TV. He then wraps his blanket tighter around himself.

“Where have you been?” He doesn’t sound mad or judgmental, just curious. Ian bites his lip and rubs the back of his neck. Should he tell the truth? Well they’ve always been honest with each other. Never kept secrets from each other.

“I’m kinda seeing someone?” He then says and it comes out more like a question. Liam turns towards him with raised eyebrows. Ian can’t fight the grin that’s starting to spread on his face when he thinks about what he and Mickey did earlier. And well that’s a secret he’s gonna keep to himself. “Or well it’s Mickey actually.” He then looks at Liam and he can now see a big smile is forming on his tired face.

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you, no wonder you look happier than usual.” He says as he rubs his left eye tiredly.

Ian then places his hand against his little brother’s forehead and he isn’t even surprised when he feels how warm he is. The damn fever never leaves. He then stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

“Want something to eat?” He asks as he opens the fridge and start to look around for something. He can hear Liam coughing in the living room before he answers.

“No, but I know I should try and eat something anyway, or else I’m afraid that you’ll spoon feed me or something.” Ian actually laughs at that as he takes out a pack of eggs. Sure, scrambled eggs isn’t really what he’d call dinner but it’s better than nothing anyway.

Later that night after some failed attempts to study, Ian slumps down face first onto his bed. He’s so ready to sleep for a few hours, or a few days, hell even months. He misses the days when he wasn’t tired, when life was perfect and he didn’t have 100 things to worry about. Sure, life had its downs before everything happened too, but then he had his siblings to turn to.

He breathes out a heavy sigh as he burrows his face into the pillow, not even bothering to turn the lamp at his bedside table off.

He can then feel how his soul almost leaves his body when he hears something or someone tapping on his window. He quickly gets up, head spinning because of the speed. He then breathes out in relief when he sees…Mickey? What is he doing here? He hurries to the window and opens it, quickly checking to see if someone in the neighbourhood is out.

“What are you doing here?” He then whispers, letting Mickey jump in. “Someone could see you.” He then quickly shuts the window. He then turns towards him, he can’t help but smile at the sight of him though.

“It’s night time, the risk of someone seeing me is very small since my skin wont sparkle.” Ian chuckles at that before he slowly walks up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He then leans his forehead against his, enjoying the cold skin against his own.

“You know, when I asked if I would see you around, I never thought I’d see you again after just a few hours.”

Mickey leans back and narrows his eyes at him before a big smirk forms on his face. He then pinches Ian in the side, making the taller man yelp a bit

“You telling me you don’t want me here or something? Ya know, I could leave again if you want.” He then says, slowly starting to back away from the redhead. Ian only tightens his hold on him and sways him a bit. He then leans down and captures the vampires’ lips with his own. It’s a short kiss but it still manages to leave Ian breathless.

“No, I want you to stay.” He then whispers against his mouth. He then takes Mickey’s arm and drags him towards his bed. His bed is smaller than Mickey’s so they have to sit really close to each other, not that they mind it. Mickey then bites his lips, looking to be deep in thoughts.

“How come that you found out about my real name? We don’t even use that name anymore, it’s been a very, very long time since last time.”

Ian scratches the back of his head, not sure if he should tell the truth, but how can he even come up with a lie about that? It’s impossible. Would Mickey be mad if he got to know that Ian’s been talking about him to his best friend? Why would he though? Ian never knew that Mickey was a vampire, he only got to know it a few hours ago. He puffs his cheeks as he breathes out a sigh.

“Well, Mandy told me the other day that your dad did business with the Russians. And curiosity got the better of me and I asked my friend about it. She’s Russian and her family has some history with the Russian mafia and stuff like that. Her great granddad apparently knew your dad.” He says, waiting for Mickey to yell at him and maybe even kill him. Mickey’s response surprises him.

“Huh? Well that makes sense then.” He then pauses for a short moment before he furrows his brows. “Wait, you were with Mandy the other day?” Ian then shows him his knuckles, the bandage is now gone but his knuckles are still red and bruised.

“Yeah, she helped me wrap up my hand after I smashed a mirror in school after one of my professors tried to get inside my pants.” Three different types of emotions then show on Mickey’s face in just a few seconds. First confusion, then surprise and then anger. Ian doesn’t know what it is, but the last one makes him feel many different things.

“I’ll rip his fucking throat off if he ever tries to get near you again.” He then mumbles, and Ian’s almost sure that Mickey’s light blue eyes changes into a darker blue, almost black, before they changes back to light blue again. Ian then decides to change the subject a bit.

“Well now I understand why Mandy kept staring at my hand the whole time, I thought she was scared of blood or something.” Mickey snorts at that and shakes his head a bit. The smell of blood can still be tempting sometimes even though they don’t drink human blood anymore. And there is something about Ian’s blood and his scent so Mickey can understand what Mandy was going through. He almost feels sorry for her. _Almost._

Ian then lays down on his side, propped up on his elbow. He then looks up at Mickey. The curiosity is taking over once again. He’s not even sure if he should ask about it or not. But he does it anyway. He only hopes that Mickey won’t get mad.

“What happened? How did you and Mandy become vampires? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to though.” But he really hopes he will. Mickey looks down at him before he rubs his nose with his thumb. He then leans his head back against the wall, starring at the wall in front of him.

“Alright, it’s been so long though.”

_January 20 th 1916_

_20 years old Mickey wraps the coat tighter around his body, trying to shield himself from the harsh cold wind and the snow. He then stops and turns his back against the wind, trying to light up a cigarette, cursing every time the wind picks up and blows out the small flame. Once the cigarette is lit, he takes a long, deep drag and exhales the smoke through his nose. He then walks up to the corner of the big brick building, trying to find a spot where the wind isn’t as strong. When he finally finds it, he leans back against the wall and continues to smoke his cigarette._

_An older couple walks past him, politely saying their hello’s to him, he nods at them before he flicks off some ash, watching as it flies away in the harsh wind. Fucking wintertime. He’d rather stay inside and not do anything. But of course his dad had decided that he should do some errands today._

_Earlier that morning, Terry had woken him up by throwing a big envelope at his head. The envelope was filled with money that Terry was supposed to give to some gangster who lived on the other side of town. Instead of going himself, he had sent out Mickey to do it._

_Mickey had always thought that doing business with the Russians was enough. But Terry is like a ferret in a chicken coop, doing business with only one group of people never satisfies him. Mickey never really liked this whole drug and gun-selling thing. He was very aware of the danger._

_But here he is now anyway, finally on his way home after spending half the day getting to the other side of town with the envelope filled with illegal money. He takes one last drag of his cigarette before he flicks it away. Closing his eyes and leans his head back as he breathes out the smoke. He then rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before he starts to walk the rest of the way home. He can’t wait to get home, to get away from this awfully cold weather._

_When he walks into their house and hangs off his coat, Terry walks up to him with a cigar hanging at the corner of his mouth._

_"_ _Mickey! My boy! I’ve got some good news, some real good news.” He says as he takes out the cigar and blows out the smoke right into Mickey’s face. Mickey waves away the thick smoke and walks past his father and into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer, deciding that he really deserves it after todays work._

_“Spit it out dad.” He mutters as he uncorks the bottle and takes a long swig. Mandy then walks in with her arms crossed. She walks up to stand next to her big brother. Terry puts the cigar back into his mouth and stand in front of them._

_“The Russians decided to give me a promotion.” Mickey rolls his eyes. This can’t be good. “And they are really powerful. They have things no one can give us. Eternal life.” Mandy looks at Mickey with raised eyebrows before she looks at their father._

_“I’m sorry, what?” She asks. Terry sighs and rubs his temples. He then glares angrily at her. Mickey can feel his protectiveness come out so he steps a bit in front of her._

_“Yes you bitch, what’s so hard with understanding that? They’re vampires, they can give us eternal life and power we only could have dreamt of.” Mandy tries to step forward, glaring at their father. Mickey puts a hand in front of her, stopping her from doing something stupid._

_“Vampires? Such things doesn’t exist, what have you even been smoking?” Terry gives away a humourless laugh._

_“Very funny my boy. I’ve seen it myself. The Russians we’re working for, their leaders are vampires, saw it with my own eyes last night. They’ve been so impressed by our job, that they’re willing to make us one of them. Together we can rule this city, and bring fear to the ones who won’t obey us.” He then takes out his cigar and stubs it out on the ash trey on the kitchen counter. “They also said that they want Mandy as their escort, I said it was fine.” Mandy gasps behind him and Mickey can feel how his blood starts to boil. He fists his hands so hard his knuckles turn white._

_“You fucking what?!” He spits out._

_“They’ll pay real good money.” Mickey can’t believe what he’s hearing._

_“Are you selling my little sister to the Russians? That’s so fucking sick! You want her to make money by pleasuring them?!” He snarls at him, moving a bit closer to his dad. “Forget it.” Terry straightens his back, looking down at his son. Mandy then wakes up from her shock and before Mickey can react, she lunges herself at their dad. Hitting him in the face over and over. Terry then grabs her by her throat tightly, making her stop and claw at his hands instead. Her eyes gets filled with panic when his strong hands block her airways._

_“Get off her!” Mickey then growls, quickly walking up to him and swings his fist, hitting him hard at the side of his head. Terry stumbles and releases Mandy, making her fall to her knees and gasp for air, coughing when she tries to take as deep breathes as possible. Terry gets his balance back and he gives Mickey a murderous glare. He quickly walks up to him and takes out his gun from his back pocket and before Mickey even registers it, he’s getting pistol whipped. Mickey falls to the floor, covering the now throbbing area with his hand. He can feel the warm blood running down. He then hears Mandy scream and he looks up and sees that Terry’s got his hands around Mandy’s throat again. This time he’s pushed her down to the floor, holding her down as she desperately tries to get away._

_Mickey gets up again and lunges at him, trying to get him off from his sister. What he doesn’t see is that Terry let’s go of Mandy and pulls out his gun again and quickly fires off two shots. Mickey freezes and suddenly he feels a sharp pain at the side of his stomach and right between his ribs. He can then hear Mandy letting out a terrified scream._

_Mickey’s knees gives out and he collapses on the floor. Hand clutching the side of his stomach. He then looks at his little sister. She’s now sitting up, tears in her eyes, he can see her mouth moving but he can’t hear her. His sight is getting more and more blurry. He can then see Terry raising his hand before he gets pistol whipped again and this time he falls down flat on the floor._

_He then watches in horror as Terry starts to strangle Mandy again. He weakly reaches out his hand towards her, a tear rolling down from his eye._

_“G-get off h-her.” He then closes his eyes and everything gets black. He’s gone._

Ian is watching Mickey with wide eyes, his mouth is open but he can’t find the words. Mickey is still staring at the wall in front of him. Ian then sits up, placing a gentle hand on Mickey’s cheek. Mickey turns his head so he’s watching Ian. His eyes are filled with so much pain from the memories.

“I’m so sorry Mick, what you and Mandy went through is so sick and fucked up. He was a monster.” He then leans his forehead against Mickey’s. Mickey closes his eyes and swallows hard.

“We got our revenge though.” He then says. Ian leans back, nodding at him as sign to continue.

“Later that night, a man called Arthur found us. He was a vampire too. He had this ability of seeing the last moment of someone’s life when he touched them. He saw what happened to Mandy and me. So he decided to take us with him.”

Ian then remembers what Svetlana had said. That her great granddad had went to the house to pick up the bodies, but they were gone. It was Arthur who had taken them.

“He took us to his place and injected us with his poison. He had this whole supply room with syringes of his poison. We woke up a few hours later. The first thing I noticed was that I saw everything so much clearer. I saw every detail, even the smallest ones.” He then gives him a small smile. “I’d lie if I told you that I wasn’t excited about my new powers.” Ian smiles back at him.

“A few days later, Mandy and I found Terry. He had fled the town, coward. He was very surprised when he saw us.”

Mickey can still remember that night. Both he and Mandy were furious, red eyed and ready for revenge. They had corned him, barring their sharp fangs at him, eyes blood red. The last thing they saw from him was the fear, his eyes were filled with fear. That’s something Mickey will never forget. He smiles at the memory and snorts.

“Bastard got what he deserved. Seeing the fear in his eyes felt like a pure fucking victory for us. After years of living in fear and uncertainty, we finally got our revenge.” He then looks down at his hands. “But at what cost though? Now Mandy and I are stuck like this, I’ll forever be 20 and Mandy will forever be 19. Life around us goes on but we’re frozen in time.” He then looks at Ian again. “But then you decided to crash into my life and made it all a bit more interesting again.”

Ian gives him a loving smile before he cups Mickey’s face and gives him a short, soft kiss.

“Svetlana said that her great granddad thought that your dad got killed by the Russians. What happened to the leaders?” Mickey thumbs his nose before he leans his head back against the wall again.

“They’re still out there somewhere. Igor and Vadim. They also know that we killed Terry. They were after us for some time shortly after we killed him, we ran away from the country and kept ourselves hidden in Europe for a few years before we returned to Chicago. Thankfully we haven’t run into them after that. But we know that if we do, they’ll try and get their revenge.” He then gets quiet and his eyes gets wide before he curses quietly. He then looks at Ian before he scoots away from him. “That means you’d be a target to them too” Ian quickly scoots closer to him and cups both of his cheeks, rubbing his thumb across the soft skin.

“I don’t care, and as you said, you haven’t seen them in years, maybe they’ve given up or maybe they’re dead. But they won’t be able to scare me away.” Ian then decides to change the subject for the second time that evening.

“By the way, how did you know where I lived?” Mickey looks away, almost looking a bit embarrassed. Ian starts to laugh. “Have you been stalking me? Wait, those times it felt like I’ve been watched, it’s been you?” Mickey rolls his eyes at that and rubs his nose again with his knuckles. “Aw you have, that’s so sweet.” He then yawns, the tiredness is starting to become too much and he can feel how his eyes gets heavier.

He lays down and wraps an arm around Mickey’s wait. Mickey looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. Ian looks up at him, rubbing his thumb against Mickey’s side.

“Is this okay with you?” He asks sleepily. Mickey only nods before he slides down next to him. Ian grabs his hand and links their fingers. He then studies his knuckle tattoos. “Let me guess, you didn’t have these tattoos before you became a vampire, right?” Mickey slowly shakes his head, running his thumb back and forth where he can reach on Ian’s hand.

“Mandy gave it to me a few years ago. We were bored out of our minds, thought it looked pretty badass.”

Ian laughs quietly, looking at his tattoos with heavy eyelids. He then nuzzles closer into Mickey’s side and closes his eyes.

“Sorry that I’m such a boring person right now, but I’m really tired.” He mumbles out.

“Don’t worry, I can stay if you want, I don’t have anything else to do.” Ian nods before he falls asleep.

Mickey finds himself looking at the ginger boy next to him. He looks so relaxed and he almost looks younger than he actually is. He gently strokes a finger from his forehead, down to his freckled cheek and then down to his chin. He then gently lets his finger slide down the bridge of his freckled nose. When he’s done, he does it all over again. Gently stroking his finger over the beautiful freckles that’s like a constellation painted on his face. He then spots a freckle on Ian’s forehead, above his right eyebrow, that’s a bit bigger and a bit more visible than the others. He gently rubs it with his thumb. A soft smile forms on his face, how could he even think that he’d be able to stay away from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: Starwalker97


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shows Ian one of his secrets

Ian was surprised when he noticed that Mickey was still next to him in bed the next morning. He had woken up with his limbs thrown over the vampire like an octopus. He also felt more rested than he had in a long time.

Now they’re both in the kitchen together. Mickey’s leaning against the counter as Ian’s preparing breakfast for himself and to Liam while he’s sipping on his coffee. Mickey’s head then turns towards to the side quickly when he hears movements from Liam’s room. Ian notices the movement and looks towards his little brother’s door just as he opens it. He then looks at Mickey, impressed about his hearing, must be a gift he got when he became a vampire. He can see that Mickey wants to escape the room. He quickly makes his way towards him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. Mickey looks down at the hand before he looks up at Ian, calming down a bit when he sees Ian’s reassuring smile.

Liam walks into the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket and tiredly rubs his eye. He then stops when he sees Mickey. Mickey gives him a small nod. Liam then looks at Ian before he looks back at Mickey. He then walks up to the table and slumps down on one of the chairs.

“Hi, you’re Mickey, right?” He then asks. Mickey only nods. Liam gives him a small smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Ian hasn’t been able to shut up about you.” Mickey looks at Ian with a raised eyebrow, amusement written all over his face. Ian can feel how heat starts to rise from his neck and up to his cheeks. He thanks whatever force there is in the universe when the toaster pops up the toasts. He quickly makes his way over to it and starts to prepare them.

“Is that so huh?” Mickey then asks, smirking at Ian. The younger Gallagher only nods.

“Mhm. Pretty annoying actually.” Liam then says as he takes the cup with tea Ian gives to him. The redhead rolls his eyes, muttering a sarcastic “thanks for that.” to him, making Liam laugh a bit. Mickey chuckles at that before he takes a look at the younger guy. He can then see how tired he looks. When Ian told him that Liam was sick, he thought it was just something easy as a cold. What he sees in front of him is much worse than just a cold. Even though his skin is black, he almost looks pale in the early morning light that streams in from the kitchen window. He’s got dark circles under his eyes and he looks really exhausted. 

“How are you feeling today buddy?” Ian then asks softly as he sits down next to his little brother with his own breakfast.

“I think I still have a fever. I’m freezing and my body hurts.” Ian frowns at that before he stands up and walks to one of the cupboards, taking out a fever thermometer. He then walks up to his brother and gently puts it in his ear. A low _beep_ can then be heard and Ian frowns when he takes a look at it.

“103, I wonder why it never goes down completely.” He then mumbles to himself as he puts the thermometer back in the cupboard.

Mickey can feel how his chest starts to ache when he watches the two siblings. He then hears Ian sigh, he’s still standing at the cupboard, with an envelope in his hands. Liam puts down his teacup and turns in his chair to look at his older brother.

“We’re running out of money. I’ll have to try and get a job after school soon.” He then rubs his forehead before he places the envelope back into the cupboard and closes it before he heavily slumps down on his chair again. He then runs his fingertip around in circles on top of his coffee mug. He grimaces before he takes a small sip of his still steaming coffee. “I hoped I’d never have to crawl back to the Kash and grab.” He then mutters into his mug. Liam puts down his cup harshly, almost spilling some of the tea.

“No! you’re not going back there, he’s a creep. Remember how he always tried to seduce you? I swear, he’ll try again if you go back there.”

“He’s right, you’re not going back to this Kash dude, whoever that fucker is.” Mickey then says, Ian looks at him and he can see that his blue eyes has almost turned dark, just like they did last night when he got to know about Ian’s professor. The look on Mickey’s face makes him squirm a bit in his chair, trying to think about something else, he can’t get a boner now when he’s sitting next to his little brother. Instead, he looks down at the table.

“Maybe we still have some money from Frank.” He then says, looking at Liam. His brother lifts his eyebrows.

“Seriously? Do you really think he left all the money before he disappeared to Canada?” He then pauses for a short moment. “He always hated Canada. I still wonder why he went there.” Ian puts a gentle hand on Liam’s shoulder, rubbing it a few times.

“Who’s Frank?” Mickey then asks as he sits down in front of the two brothers.

“Our dad, he fucked off to Canada two years ago, met a woman and left us all behind. Never said a word before he left. He didn’t even pack something, he just left. That’s why I think we have his money somewhere. He had been saving for years, wanted to spend all the money on booze and stuff. I just hope he never got the chance to do it.” Liam looks up at his older brother with hopeful eyes.

Ian then takes a look at his watch and flies up from his chair, almost knocking it down to the floor.

“Fuck, I have to go, I’ll be late for school.” Without thinking, he hurries up to Mickey and gives him a quick kiss, making both Mickey’s and Liam’s eyes go wide. “I’ll see you guys later.” He then rushes out the door.

There’s an awkward silence in the kitchen shortly after that. Liam is looking down on his tea while Mickey is fiddling with his fingers. Liam then takes a look at Mickey and just stares at him for a moment. There is something about him. He’s paler than a normal human and his eyes are almost unnaturally blue.

Mickey can feel that Liam’s watching him. He looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. The younger Gallagher narrows his eyes a bit, studying him. He then takes a last sip of his tea.

“You’re not a normal human, are you?” Mickey can feel himself choke on his own spit. How the hell? Had Ian told him? “And no, Ian hasn’t told me, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Mickey looks at him, dumbstruck for a moment. Better tell him the truth, he’s Ian’s little brother after all.

“Uh, no.” He then says hesitantly. Liam only nods. “What do you think I am then?” Mickey then asks, crossing his arms and leans down on the surface of the table. Liam then looks at him again for a moment, looking like he’s concentrating.

“I don’t know, I kinda get a vampire vibe about you.” Mickey’s both eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Liam then smirks. “My sister Debbie used to read books about vampires, she was obsessed, she used to talk to me about it all the time.” He then says with a shrug.

Mickey then laughs and hangs his head down for a short moment, smile spreading on his face.

“You’re an observant one, aren’t you?” He then asks, making Liam smile brightly and laugh too.

Ian breathes out in relief when he gets to school and sees it’s still seven minutes left until his first lessons starts. He runs a hand through his unmade hair as he walks up to his locker. Svetlana is standing at her locker, digging through her stuff. She turns her head when she hears someone approaching her. She then quickly slams her locker shut before she crosses her arms. Ian sighs, he already knows what she’s going to say.

He gives her a small, awkward smile before he opens his locker, hoping to buy some time. She’s having none of that of course. She quickly slams his locker close, making Ian flinch a bit. She then stares at him, waiting for him to explain. Getting impatient when he’s staying silent.

“You were in a hurry yesterday, care to tell me why?” Ian then sighs before he looks around, he then grabs her arm and drags her with him to a corner, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. He then leans in closer to her.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone.” He then whispers. Svetlana’s eyes are now shining with curiosity as she nods eagerly. Ian then takes a last look around.

“Mickey is a vampire and we slept together yesterday.”

“Mickey is a what and you did what?!” She almost yells, making Ian shush her harshly. She covers her mouth and quickly looks around. Luckily no one heard them.

“Quiet! Listen, the things you told me about yesterday, about the Milkovich family.” Svetlana quickly nods at that. “Mickey is a vampire because a vampire found him after he got killed by his dad, both Mickey and his sister Mandy became vampires that night. You said that your great granddad was supposed to pick up their bodies but they were gone, that’s because a vampire picked them up.” Svetlana looks at him with wide eyes, trying to get it all in, she then blinks a few times. Ian realises now how insane that actually sounds.

“Ian are you alright? Have you been taking your meds? Are you becoming manic?” She asks worriedly and pretty rushed. Ian sigh as he leans his head back. Why must everyone always worry about him? He’s fine.

“Yes Svetlana, I’m taking my meds, no I’m not becoming manic.” He then smirks at her. “And yes, I’m pretty fucking alright.” It takes a short moment for Svetlana to understand the last part, her mouth and eyes goes wide, before a laugh escapes from her open mouth.

“Holy shit you got laid! No wonder it looks like you won the jackpot on the lottery.” She then looks around and lowers her voice. “A vampire? I thought those didn’t exist.” It looks like she’s still finding it hard to believe what Ian just said, which Ian doesn’t blame her for. She’s still giving him that alarmed look. He answers her look with an annoyed one which makes Svetlana roll her eyes. Two students walk past them and they both stands up a bit straighter, looking around some more.

“Yes, a vampire, you know, cold and pale skin, kinda unnatural eyes. He’s got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. I swear I’ve never seen eyes like that before.” He then leans his head back against the wall, a stupid grin on his face. Svetlana only chuckles and punches him on the arm. The bell then rings, telling them to hurry up to class.

They leave their corner and starts to walk to their first class. They then hear quick footsteps behind them and suddenly someone throws their arms around them both, getting in between them, making both Ian and Svetlana lose their balance. Ian glances to the side and he can feel his mood sinking a bit. _Andrew._ Why now? Ian has to really hold himself back to not roll his eyes. Andrew hugs them both into his sides, Ian quickly pushes himself away from his grip.

“Hello to you two, just wanted to remind you guys that my BBQ party is in a few weeks, last party before the horrible, cold winter comes. I’m hoping that you guys will come.” He sends Ian a flirty smile and Ian actually rolls his eyes this time. “Bring all the booze you want, I’m fixing the food, make sure to dress warm, but not too warm because there’s gonna be a bonfire, and _if_ it gets cold, we can find a way to get warm.” He waggles his eyebrows at Ian. Is this guy even for real? He never gives up, no matter how many times Ian has turned him down. Ian only gives him a tight, faked smile. Andrew seems to buy it because he winks at him before he disappears.

Ian sighs and shakes his head. He can hear Svetlana chuckle next to him, he glares at her and she quickly bites her lip to try and stop herself from laughing.

Well Andrew can try as much as he wants, but there’s only one for Ian and that’s Mickey. Svetlana then nudges his shoulder and he snaps out from his thoughts and looks at her. She’s still wearing her smirk.

“I’d really like to meet your vampire boy.” She says quietly so no one else hears as she links her arm with his.

The sound of Ian’s feet hitting the soft ground and the calm sound of the nature is the only thing Ian can hear. The cool air that’s hitting his face feels refreshing. He had to dig out his black running tights to have under his black running shorts and also his black and white Nike windbreaker jacket because of the lower temperature. He even had to put on a grey beanie to shield his ears from the cold, some pieces of his fringe are sticking out at his forehead.

Running, as always, feels like freedom for him. It helps him clear his mind. And it’s been a while since last time, last time was that early morning when he met Mickey. The thought of the other guy makes him smile. It’s crazy how his life became a bit more interesting after he met him, he came into his life like a light in the dark.

He then sees a blur of black swish past him at the speed of light. He grins and breathes out a laugh as he stops running. Mickey is now standing in front of him, big grin also plastered on his face. God, he looks so good all the time. How is it even possible? Those bright blue eyes will be the death of him one day. And that beautiful smile. He’s like a beautiful painting that’s been brought to life, just for him. Ian slowly walks up to him. He can see how Mickey’s eyes are traveling up and down on his body, clearly checking him out. Mickey then locks eyes with him, tongue poking at the inside of his cheek. Mickey then starts to walk up to him too and they meet in the middle.

“You have to get faster tough guys. I can easily catch up with you.” He says, and that damn look on his face, Ian just wanna kiss it away. 

“Very funny, now c’mere.” He says as he pulls Mickey into him, crashing their lips together. At first the kiss is just touch of lips. But both of them want more, Ian can feel Mickey rub his tongue against his lips, making him groan and open his mouth, sighing when their tongues collide together. Mickey’s hands then travels up to Ian’s cheeks, keeping his cold hands there.

Ian places both of his hands on Mickey’s ass, squeezing it, making Mickey’s breath hitch before a groan escapes his lips. He then gently bites Mickey’s bottom lip and pulls on it. He then lets it go, slowly opening his eyes, watching as Mickey slowly opens his eyes too. His eyes look even more blue. It then hits him. His eyes changes depending on the mood he’s in. When he’s angry, they change into a darker shade of blue, almost turning black. When he’s happy, his eyes are so blue and shiny, he could seriously drown in them.

Mickey’s eyebrows then shoot up as he bites his bottom lip before he’s smirking again. He then takes Ian’s arm and drags him a bit further into the forest, pushing him up against a tree, making Ian let out a surprised sound. He then watches how Mickey quickly falls down to his knees and he can feel how his heartbeat speeds up. A big, amused smile then spreads on his face as he runs his hand through Mickey’s black hair.

“Out here? You serious? What if someone walks by?” He pants out when he feels how Mickey is starting to pull down his shorts and then struggle a bit with his tight tights.

“Won’t be a problem if you’ll keep quiet.” Mickey says, looking up at him, smirk still on his face. He then goes back to struggling with his tights. “Seriously, did you glue these on or something?” He then asks with a frown, making Ian laugh. His laugh then turns into a gasp once Mickey manages to get both his tights and boxers down and the cold air hits him.

Mickey then hums as he wraps his hand around Ian and starts to pump him slowly, pulling out small gasps from the redhead. He looks up at the him and sees how Ian leans his head back, eyes closed and a satisfied smile plastered on his face. Mickey then rubs his thumb across his tip, watching as Ian opens his mouth and gasps, the hand in his hair tightening a bit. He can feel Ian getting harder and bigger in his hand. Mickey then looks down, licking his lips, and dives down, taking the head into his mouth as his hand keeps pumping the base. He swirls his tongue around the head, flicking his tongue quickly against it.

“F-fuck, that feels good.” Ian breathes out as he runs his hand through the black hair. Mickey then takes him a bit more into his mouth, putting some pressure on his tongue against his vein. Ian quickly opens his eyes as he gasps a bit more loudly. His other hand flies back against the tree, wanting to grasp something, _needing_ to grasp something.

Mickey draws back a bit so only the head is in his mouth again, this time he puts in some more suction, hollowing his cheeks. He then moans, sending lovely vibrations that goes through Ian’s body. Ian groans louder this time and quickly covers his mouth. Mickey pulls away completely this time and grins up at Ian who’s looking like a mess right now. He then tightens his grip on him as he strokes him a bit faster, twisting his hand.

“Fuck man, you’re so big.” Ian’s moan turns into laughter before he looks down at Mickey.

“What? You didn’t notice that last time?” He asks, his voice getting a bit higher at the end as Mickey runs his thumb over the slit. Mickey only shrugs at that, licking his lips before he’s smirking again. God, Ian really wants to kiss him right now, but then he has to bend down and he’s way too comfortable right now.

“Well, I guess I was too horny to think straight last time, I sure _felt_ that you were big but now I actually see it.” Mickey then dives down again and takes him into his mouth, letting his tongue circular around the head before putting in some more suction again. Ian bucks his hips and he has to bites his lip to stop himself from making too much noises. He then looks down at Mickey with half lidded eyes.

Mickey then looks up at him too and holy fuck! Ian looks so good like this. His cheeks have turned a bit pink and he can see that his eyes are blown even though they are lidded. He starts to lick the underside of the head a few times before he takes him into his mouth again. This time he takes him even deeper, opening his throat, letting out a louder moan that sends more intense vibrations.

Ian almost loose his balance at that, bending down a bit before he stands up straight again. His thighs starting to shake and he can feel how his hips starts to thrust into Mickey.

Mickey places his hands on Ian’s hips, pressing him into the tree. Ian is thankful for that, because he’s not sure he’d be able to stand on his own two feet much longer. Mickey then starts to bob his head a bit faster, swirling his tongue around the head every time he moves up. He then let go of Ian’s hip with one hand and wraps it around Ian’s dick instead, holding it as he quickly flicks his tongue at the head.

“Oh my god! That’s so fucking g-good, shit don’t stop.” Ian breathes out before he lets out a long groan, his body tenses up a bit and he presses his back harder into the tree. He can feel that burning feeling at the pit of his stomach growing more and more intense. He won’t be able to hold it for much longer. But suddenly Mickey stops and Ian wants to scream in frustration. He’s just about to complain when Mickey takes his arm and pulls him down so they’re both hiding behind the bushes around them, covering his mouth. He then puts a finger in front of his own lips. Ian lifts his eyebrows in confusion. Mickey then points towards the running track. Ian turns his head and he can see an elder couple walking closer to them. He can hear them talking and laughing as they walk past them, completely unaware that they are there. The adrenaline from almost being caught makes Ian’s heart beat even faster and a feeling of excitement moves through his body.

Mickey then takes away his hand and they look at each other before breaking out into quiet laughter. Ian then leans his head back, groaning.

“Come on Mick, don’t leave me hanging here! I was so close before you stopped.” He pants out, wanting to come so badly now. His dick is aching so painfully, desperate for release. Mickey smirks at him before he leans in and kisses him deeply. He then rubs his tongue against Ian’s. He groans when he can taste himself on Mickey’s tongue, it’s so fucking hot. He grabs Mickey’s cheeks, deepening the kiss even more, sucking on his tongue before he breaks the kiss. Mickey chases his lips but Ian only leans back more, chuckling.

“Don’t think so, you have a task to finish first.” He whispers. Mickey looks at him for a short moment before he nods, pulling Ian up so he’s standing against the tree again. Ian can feel the smile on his face growing wider. Mickey smiles back at him before he starts to suck him again.

Ian’s breath hitches and he lets out some curses, his hand gets back into Mickey’s hair, running his fingers against his scalp, making Mickey moan and yep, Ian’s in heaven.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come so hard Mickey.” He stutters out. He can feel how his thighs starts to tremble again and his breath starts to come out quicker and heavier. He tightly closes his eyes and his mouth falls open wide and a broken moan comes out. His body tenses and he lets out a long moan when he starts to come down Mickey’s throat. Mickey groans at the taste, the vibrations almost being too much for Ian.

Mickey then lets Ian’s dick slide out from his mouth, a string of cum and saliva following him. Ian groans at the sight, running his hand through Mickey’s hair a few times before he pulls him up. He then rubs his thumb across Mickey’s , now swollen, bottom lips, smearing out the cum a bit. He then kisses him hard, the taste of himself now stronger on Mickey’s tongue. Ian then breaks the kiss, trying to catch his breath. He then lets out a breathy laugh, leaning his head back against the tree with a small _thump_ , smiling up at the sky. He then looks down at Mickey.

“Do you need some help?” He then asks, still pretty breathless. Mickey gives him a gentle smile and shakes his head. He then helps Ian pull his tights and runner shorts up again. Mickey then looks around, running his knuckles under his nose. He then tongues the inside of his cheek as he looks at Ian again.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.” He then turns his back to Ian, looking behind his shoulder. “Grab a hold of me.” Ian gives him a confused look but gets up behind him and wraps his arms around his neck anyway. The smirk on Mickey’s face tells him that he’s up to something. “Alright, hold on tight, and whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Ian’s just about to ask what the hell he’s up to when suddenly Mickey surges up to the nearest tree and starts to quickly climb. Ian quickly tightens his thighs around Mickey’s waist and it feels like all the air got stuck in his throat. He tightens his grip around Mickey’s neck and he’s almost one hundred percent sure that he’ll fall and die. He makes the biggest mistakes and looks down at the ground and it feels like he’s going to empty his stomach.

Mickey then stops at the top of one of the many trees in the forest. Ian’s still clinging to Mickey for dear life.

“Oh my fucking god Mickey! Warn a guy next time maybe?!” His voice is a bit high pitched. Mickey only laughs at that and places his hands on top of Ian’s, rubbing them a bit.

“But where’s the fun in that freckles? And don’t worry, I would never drop you. I might be smaller than you but don’t underestimate my strength.” Ian takes a few deep breaths. The adrenaline is still pumping in his blood. He then actually looks around, they’re so far up from the ground and the view is so beautiful. The hundreds and hundreds of trees looking like a dark green blanket.

“Wow, this is actually incredible.” He then breathes out. “It’s like I’m looking at a painting or something.”

“Meh, it’s alright I guess.” Mickey says with a shrug. Ian looks at him before he chuckles.

“Well yeah for you maybe, I don’t see this kind of stuff every day.” Mickey only laughs at that, shaking his head a bit. He then turns his head to look at Ian.

“You ready to go again?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow. Ian takes a few deep breaths, holding on to Mickey a bit tighter before he gives him a smile and nods. “Alright.” He says, happiness in his voice. He then looks straight ahead. “Hold on tight spider monkey.” He then crouches down a bit before he jumps again, this time Ian’s more prepared but it still feels like the air gets stuck in his throat. This time he smiles big and enjoys the ride.

Mickey jumps from tree to tree. The wind is hitting Ian in the face and for the first time in a very long time, he feels free, even more free than he does when he’s running. Mickey then starts to climb again with an incredible speed. Ian leans his cheek against Mickey’s for a short moment before he turns his head and gives his cold cheek a kiss. He can feel how Mickey’s starting to smile.

Suddenly, Mickey jumps down and all of a sudden it feels like Ian’s on a drop tower, he can see how the ground is coming closer and closer. He tightly shuts his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck. The rushing sound of the wind is the only thing he can hear. And as quickly as it began, it stops and the rushing sound stops too. Ian slowly opens his eyes and he now notices that Mickey is standing on the ground, chuckling.

“Alright tough guy, you can let go of me now, you don’t have to cling on me like your life depends on it.” Ian can feel how his face grows hot with embarrassment as he unwraps his legs from Mickey’s waist and places his own two feet on the ground again. His legs are a bit wobbly after the huge adrenaline rush he just experienced. He then punches Mickey on the shoulder.

“Seriously, you can’t just do that! I thought I was falling towards my own death.” He says as he fixes his beanie, pulling it down a bit. Mickey only rolls his eyes.

“Come on man, I’d never let that happen. I’m like a cat you know.” He says, rubbing his shoulder a bit. “Always landing on my feet.” He then adds with a wink. Ian laughs at that and gives him a smile, he then puts his hands in his jacket pockets, he’s still trying to calm down from the crazy rush he just experienced.

Mickey then looks around for a moment. The forest is thick with tress, hardly any sunlight reaches the ground. But he finds a spot, almost circular, where the sunlight manages to push through. He thumbs his nose a few times, trying to quickly decide whether or not he should show himself for Ian. The look he gave him the other night when he asked him is still fresh in his mind. He had looked like a puppy with those big, green eyes. He looks back at Ian and what he sees gets him taken aback. Ian’s looking at him like he’s hung the moon for him, it kinda scares him. The nagging thought of humans and vampires not belonging together enters his mind again. That thought was completely out from his mind the other night when he kissed Ian for the first time. Another scary thought is that now he can’t imagine being without the redhead. Ian has become like a drug to him, he almost gets withdrawals when he’s away from him for too long.

Well, maybe if Ian sees him, what he really is, he’ll leave. Only the thought of that makes his chest ache. Then maybe it’s the best to get it over with quickly. It’s always better to rip off the band-aid than pulling it off slowly.

“Uhm, I’d like to show you something.” He says, hating how unsure he sounds. He then nods towards the sunlit spot. He then quickly walks towards it, not turning around to see if Ian’s following him. He stops just a few steps in front of the sunlit spot, swallowing thickly. He can then feel how Ian’s standing behind him.

“You don’t have to Mickey.” Ian says, almost in a whisper. Mickey runs his thumb over his eyebrow, biting his bottom lip, thinking it over one last time before he nods.

“I want to, I want you to see what I really am.” He then breathes out a shaky breath before he slowly pulls off his black long sleeve shirt. He then lets it drop to the ground before he slowly steps into the little circle of sunlight. He can then hear Ian gasp behind him. He slowly turns around towards him, eyes on the ground, not daring to look at him. He doesn’t want to see the disgust on his face.

“You’re so…beautiful.” Ian then whispers after a moment of silence. Mickey actually looks up at him after those words leaves his lips. That wasn’t the words he thought would come out from him. The surprise on Mickey’s face must show because Ian’s stepping towards him, carefully placing his hand on Mickey’s cheek.

“I knew you’d look beautiful in the sunlight the moment you told me about it, but I never thought you’d look _this_ beautiful. It looks like your body is covered by millions of shining diamonds.” Mickey bites the inside of his cheek, not wanting to break down in tears in front of the redhead.

Ian slowly strokes his thumb across Mickey’s cheekbone, gazing at him with loving eyes. His other hand slowly strokes Mickey’s arm before he reaches down and links their fingers together. The hand that was on Mickey’s cheek then moves down to his neck. He then leans in so their foreheads are touching. Mickey closes his eyes and suddenly it feels like he can breathe again.

Mickey reaches his other hand up to Ian’s neck, feeling the warmth and the light thump of his pulse point. He then rubs his nose against Ian’s nose that has turned a bit cold.

“You’re so warm.” He then mumbles against Ian’s lips, gently stroking his neck with his thumb. Ian smiles softly at him and slowly opens his eyes, looking him in the eye. He then places his own freckled hand on top of Mickey’s cold one. Mickey leans his head back a bit, his blue eyes wandering over Ian’s freckled face.

“Now you know. Now you know what I really am, that I’m not human, I’m not normal.” Ian places a soft kiss on Mickey’s nose, pulling him closer into his embrace. He leans his chin on top of Mickey’s head, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I don’t care, I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” He then lets his hands gently slide down from Mickey’s bare shoulder and down to his wrists, gently taking both of his hands this time. Mickey closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“You don’t understand Ian, it’s dangerous. I could easily break you. And I’ve already told you that Igor and Vadim are after us, and you’ll become a target too. This could end up with you dying.” He then opens his eyes when he says the last part and there is so much pain in his eyes.

“It’s scary, you’ve become like a drug to me Ian. And I’ve become addicted.” He then says softly, voice wavering a bit. “I’ve been waiting for more than 100 years to get a chance to feel alive again, and now when I’ve got it, it scares me.”

Ian leans in and kisses him softly, just a soft touch of lips. It makes Mickey’s breath hitch and he leans after him when Ian breaks the kiss.

“I don’t care about the possible danger.” He then licks his lips, eyes never leaving him. “I’ve become addicted to you too.” Mickey breathes out a shaky breath at that. He can feel a stinging sensation behind his blue eyes.

Ian then lets his eyes wander over Mickey’s sparkling face. God he really is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He cups Mickey’s right cheek, thumb rubbing against his sparkling skin. He can feel Mickey lean into the touch. Mickey closes his eyes at the touch, his dark eyelashes gently touching his pale cheek. Ian can feel how his breath gets caught in his throat. He’s filled with so much emotions, he doesn’t really know what to do with himself.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. How are you even real?” He stutters out, placing his other hand on Mickey’s cold cheek. He then leans their foreheads together again. “My very own vampire boy.” The words are out before he even has the chance to stop himself. He’s afraid that he’s said the wrong thing but breathes out in relief when he can feel Mickey starting to smile.

_Ian’s walking around a town that looks awfully familiar to him. He spins around a few times, taking it all in. It looks like Chicago, but it’s older, much older. He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he jumps high with fright when a car beep at him. He quickly looks at it. It’s a really old one, he’s only seen cars like that in the history books at school. The man behind the wheel glares at him, wanting him to get away from the road. Ian quickly apologises before he quickly walks up to the sidewalk. The car then drives away._

_Ian scratches the back of his head. Where is he? And what year is it? By the looks of the clothes the people are wearing and the few cars he can see, it looks like the early 1900s, maybe close to 1920._

_The people that walk by gives him weird looks. Ian furrows his brows at that before he looks down at himself. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie and a black denim jacket. Well, no wonder they’re looking at him like he’s from another planet. It seriously feels like he’s in one of the Back To The Future movies._

_Suddenly it feels like someone is watching him. He turns around and he can see a shadow disappearing, the person it came from must have run into the alley. Curiosity takes over and he quickly walks after. He looks around before he enters the dark alley. Suddenly the noises from the street disappears, the only thing he can hear is the quickening beat of his own heart and his own breathing._

_“Hello?” He asks as he slowly walks further and further into the alley. He continues to walk until he meets a wall. Dead end. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair._

_Suddenly it feels like someone’s standing behind him. He can feel the hair at his neck standing up and the muscles in his back tensing up. He swallows thickly before he slowly turns around. What he sees makes him take the last step backwards and his back hits the brick wall behind him. Holy fuck!_

_“Mickey?” He breathes out. Mickey looks at him with curiosity. He can then see how his nostrils flares a bit as he’s breathing him in. Ian then takes a closer look at him. He’s wearing a black shirt, pants with suspenders, but they’re hanging down at his sides instead of being over his shoulders. His black hair is slicked back and his eyes… His eyes are blood red._

_Ian presses his back more into the wall when he sees those red eyes looking straight at him. He looks so good, a bit terrifying but good. Seeing his pale face and the red eyes makes his heart_ _beat harder and a fluttering feeling appears in his stomach._

_A whooshing sound can then be heard and suddenly Mickey is in his personal space, cold hand against his neck and he can feel Mickey pressing his nose against his pulse point. He can feel how Mickey takes a deep breath in, inhaling his scent. It makes Ian’s eyes flutter closed and he leans his head back against the brick wall._

_“You smell so fucking good.” Mickey then moans against his neck, he then nips at it, making Ian’s breath hitch. “You’ve always smelled so good. You’ve no idea how badly I wanna taste you.” The words make the blood rush straight to Ian’s dick and he lets out a small moan._

_A growl then leaves Mickey’s throat, and the sound is so hot._

_“Your arousal makes your scent even stronger. I like it.” He then bucks his hips up against Ian’s and Ian clutches Mickey’s upper arms tightly. He gasps when he feels two sharp fangs, that wasn’t there earlier, gently nips down along his neck._

_“Fuck Mickey.” Ian then manages to pant out. He can feel his tight black jeans getting tighter and tighter by the second._

_“You feel so good.” Mickey then groans out as he bucks up against Ian again with more force, almost lifting Ian up from the ground. Ian then clutches Mickey’s shoulders, leaning his head to the side so Mickey can have more access of his neck._

_Mickey then starts to kiss and suck on his neck. Ian’s eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open, heavy breathes leaving him. His eyes then opens widely and he gasps out in pain when a sudden pain shoots through his neck. It feels like someone stabbed two needles into his neck. He can then feel Mickey sucking on his neck and he now realises that Mickey bit him._

_It surprises him that he isn’t scared. He finds it more hot than scary. He groans and closes his eyes again, one of his hands goes up to the back of Mickey’s head, grabbing his black hair._

_Mickey then lets his tongue run over the two small holes from his fangs, soothing the pain a bit. He then leans back a bit, making Ian open his eyes and look at him. And fuck he looks so hot, some of Ian’s blood is running down from his lips and onto his chin. The look almost makes him cum in his pants._

_Mickey runs a thumb over the blood on his chin and licks it up, moaning at the taste. Ian can feel the warm trickle of blood running down on his own neck._

_“Fuck, you taste even better than I ever could have imagined.” He then grabs Ian’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer to himself. Their crotches rubbing against each other. “Now fuck me fast and hard against the wall.” He then growls before he dives in for a deep kiss. Ian can taste his own blood on Mickey’s tongue and he groans at that._

_Ian then grabs Mickey’s shoulders before he quickly spins them around, pushing Mickey up against the wall. Mickey breaks the kiss and looks at him with a smirk before he licks his lips, lifting an eyebrow at him._

Ian opens his eyes, blinking a few times. He then whispers out a few curses as he runs a hand through his hair, which is damp with sweat. He then stretches a bit before he reaches down his hand under the duvet. He gives away a frustrated sound at the feeling of the tent in his boxers. He then closes his eyes again, placing his hands on his face.

“Good dream?”

“Holy fucking shit!” Ian yelps, scrambling up from the bed and ending up falling to the floor with a _thud_ with the duvet tangled around his legs. He then hears a chuckle. He glares up at Mickey.

“What the fuck?! Don’t scare me like that. How the hell did you even get in here?” He gets up from the floor and sits down on the bed with the duvet around himself. Mickey nods towards the window.

“Easy, I climbed in through the window, lucky for me, it was open a bit.” Ian rolls his eyes, because of course. He can then feel a blush starting to creep up on his cheeks and suddenly they feel uncomfortably warm. He’s glad the room is pretty dark, the only light is from the streetlights outside.

“Wait, you’ve been watching me sleep?” He then asks. He can see Mickey shrugging in the dark before he leans back against the headboard. He then starts to fiddle with his fingers a bit before clearing his throat.

“Kinda I guess. I don’t know, there’s just something relaxing with watching you sleep.” He then gets quiet for a short moment before a smirk starts to grow on his pale face. “So wanna tell me about your dream?”

Ian quickly shakes his head as he lays down on the bed, pulling the duvet up over his chest. Hell no.

“Absolutely not.” He quickly says and turns his head so he’s facing the window instead of Mickey. He can hear Mickey laugh beside him. He can then feel the mattress dip a bit as Mickey’s moving closer to him. Ian can see his face at the corner of his eye, he can see that the damn smirk is still on his face.

“Mhm? And why not? Did you dream about someone else?” He then asks in a low tone as he starts to nose at Ian’s neck, making goosebumps form on his arms. Ian closes his eyes and draws in a deep breath. He can then feel how Mickey’s breathing in his scent at his pulse point, making a smile spread on his lips.

“Hmmm…you like to do that huh?” Ian asks a bit breathless. He can then hear Mickey let out a low groan. The sound goes straight to his dick, he has to bite his lip to stop himself from making any sounds. He doesn’t want to wake up Liam.

“You have no idea how good you smell, it’s almost intoxicating.” Mickey whispers against Ian’s neck, making the redhead gasp. The words are then slipping out from Ian’s mouth before he can even stop himself.

“You bit me, in my dream. You sucked my blood.” He can feel Mickey freeze at his neck. He wants to cry out in protest when Mickey leans away from his neck.

He then turns his head towards Mickey and he can see that he’s moved away from him a bit. Ian furrows his brows at that. Why did he freak out about that? Mickey thumbs at his eyebrow as he breathes out a heavy sigh.

“You can’t just say shit like that Gallagher. Do you know how tempted I get?” Ian’s brows are still furrowed as he sits up and leans back against the headboard. “Just the scent of you drives me crazy, you’ve no idea how tempting it is to actually taste you.” He then locks eyes with Ian. “I don’t know what it is, I’ve never been so tempted about tasting someone’s blood before. I’ve never even been addicted to someone’s scent before.” He then looks away and blinks a few times. “It’s scary as fuck. I’m scared that I’ll lose control a-and I’ll hurt you.”

Ian carefully crawls up to Mickey, straddling him, he then gently places a hand on his cheek, turning his face so they’re having eye contact again. He gently lets his thumb move up and down on Mickey’s cheekbone. It never stops to amaze Ian how blue Mickey’s eyes are. He then leans in slowly and stops right in front of the vampire’s lips before he leans in the last centimetre and then captures Mickey’s lips with his own. He can hear Mickey’s breath hitch which makes the redhead smile into the kiss.

Ian then breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Mickey’s, noses brushing against each other. He then swallows and places his other hand on Mickey’s cheek, stroking his thumb across his other cheekbone.

“You don’t have to be afraid. I’m not. I already know that you wouldn’t hurt me. You’re not the monster you think you are.”

Mickey closes his eyes at that, drawing in a shaky breath. Hearing those words from Ian makes him wanna break down in tears. He’s felt like a monster ever since he became a vampire, those thoughts has been plaguing him for so many decades. But Ian makes him believe that he isn’t the monster he’s always thought he was…well almost anyway. He then opens his eyes and pushes Ian away from him a bit so he can really look at him.

“Ian, I’ve killed people before, I don’t know how many, but it’s many. You don’t know how easy it would be for me to harm you.” Ian gives him a sad smile before he leans their foreheads against each other again. He then leans up a bit and places a small kiss on his cold forehead.

“You did that to survive Mickey.” He can feel how Mickey’s shaking his head.

“No Ian, you can’t defend what I’ve done, I killed innocent people, just so I could survive. That’s not okay, that makes me a monster-“ Ian cuts him off with another kiss, he then lets his left thumb gently run across Mickey’s bottom lip.

“Well think about it like this then, you’re not hunting down people to survive anymore, so therefor, I don’t think you are a monster. You’re Mickey and I- … I think you’re great, just the way you are.” Ian then scoots down a bit on Mickey’s legs and leans down, making himself comfortable before he wraps his arms around his middle, leaning his head against Mickey’s chest.

Mickey tenses up for a short moment before he relaxes and runs his hand through Ian’s hair. He watches Ian close his eyes and he can’t help but smile at the sight. It’s silent for a long while and Mickey starts to think that Ian’s fallen back to sleep when he starts to speak again.

“What would happen if you bit me and decided to drink my blood?” He lifts his head and opens his tired eyes and looks up at him. Mickey can’t help but think he looks adorable like this, sleepy eyed. He wants to slap himself for thinking like that. _Since when does Milkoviches use words like adorable!?_

“Two things could happen. You’d die or you’d turn into a vampire yourself.” Ian’s mouth is open in a small “o” and his eyebrows are lifted a bit after hearing that. He then furrows his eyebrows and it looks like he’s thinking hard on something.

“How would you be able to turn me into a vampire? You told me that this man, Arthur, turned you and Mandy into vampires by injecting his venom from syringes.” Mickey chuckles at that and rolls his eyes. He then continues to run his fingers through Ian’s hair.

“Dumbass, haven’t you read any books about Vampires? We have venom in our fangs that can turn others into vampires. Arthur had collected his own venom in syringes, he didn’t have to bite us because of that. But that doesn’t mean that we turn every living thing into vampires when we bite them, we have to inject the venom. The world would be full with people like me otherwise.” Ian hums in answer at that before he puts his head against Mickey’s chest again. He then closes his eyes and lets out a tired sigh.

“Debbie was obsessed with vampires for a while, as you already know, she used to babble about them all the time, I usually turned a deaf ear to it. Kinda wish now that I hadn’t.” He says with a fond smile.

“I’m curious about your siblings, how were they?” The fond smile stays on Ian’s lips as he starts to describe them.

“Fiona was the oldest, she was our only mother figure and took care of us. Lip was my older brother, he was the smart one, or so we called him anyway, he was a piece of shit sometimes though, wanted to strangle him a few times.” Mickey chuckles at that. “Debbie was my little sister, she was so full of life, couldn’t be still or shut up whatsoever. I think I would have had to hide you somewhere if she was still alive. She would have loved you.” His voice starts to tremble a bit and he takes a deep breath before he continues. “And then there was Carl, well I don’t really know what to say more than he was Carl.” He lets out a small laugh. “He once destroyed our microwave by putting some plastic action figures in it. The kitchen smelt like burned plastic the whole day, Fiona was so mad.” He then quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

“They’d be so proud of you. You’re taking care of Liam even after everything you’ve been through. That can’t be the easiest.”

Ian closes his eyes a bit tighter and clutches at Mickey’s shirt, the tears are now starting to fall from his eyes a bit faster but he doesn’t care to wipe them away. It is hard, he never really got the time to grieve after his loss. He got thrown into taking care of Liam right after the accident. All of a sudden, he had to be the strong one, he had to be the one who kept them floating. He never got the time to grieve completely. And then Liam got sick and suddenly everything got so much harder. Before Liam got sick, he could take care of himself, but now Ian has to really take care of him and try to focus on school at the same time. He’s also trying to stay strong for his little brother who’s still suffering with nightmares from the accident every now and then.

“You know, I think Liam’s hella smart. He managed to figure out that I’m a vampire the other day, just like that, I didn’t even give him any clues or anything.” Ian breathes out a laugh at that. That sounds just like Liam, he’s so observant.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all, he’s so observant. He’s a smart kid. It pains me to see him sick.” Mickey gives him a sad smile.

They then stay silent for the rest of the night. Mickey continues to run his fingers through Ian’s hair until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day or whatever. So sorry for the long wait. Been having some rough weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Twitter :) Starwalker97


End file.
